Across the Stars
by T.H.W
Summary: Sequel to my story 'A Vision Into the Future'. A former slave from Tatooine returns as a Jedi Knight. After being called back to Coruscant from a mission on Corellia, old friends arise, as well as new adventures.But a certain future can change by emotion.
1. Prologue and Entry 1

__

Continuation of the Diary of Elaina Solo

Ten years have passed since my last meeting with my friends Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. After the body of my friend and Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was put to rest, I was escorted to Coruscant by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice, but not without encountering a few problems here and there. We were able to settle several disagreements before we even reached Coruscant, which satisfied me completely. There, I was quickly placed in programs for speculation. I was not the best by far, but I believe that I did well for one of my age and my lack of official training. I hope this was so, for I was chosen by a humanoid Jedi Master named Nela Koran. We departed for our first mission not long after, to put an end to the unrest on the planet of Korsco. The last I saw Obi-Wan was on the landing platform there in Coruscant, but that incident is one that is past, one that I do not now wish to think of. I have not seen Ani in so long. He will be twenty now, Obi-Wan thirty-four. I myself am the age of twenty-six and a Jedi Knight as of the last two years. How quickly time flies by. 

************************************************************************

****

Place: Smuggler Colony of Corellia

Another hot flash rang against the flesh of my body as I jolted in my sleep, my eyes squeezing tightly shut to avoid my nightmare. Still in sleep, my hand flung outwards, trying to repel an invisible foe. As a case of spices was thrown across the room by means of the Force, my eyes finally opened. I sat straight up in the cot that had been provided for me and stared about. The hangar was still dark, the morning light barely reaching the horizon. I flipped off the thin sheet and stood, bringing life back into my limbs and trying to regulate my body temperature. Another vision, yet it had come in my sleep. It was strange, unexpected and loathed. In sleep, I had often thought that I was safe from my visions. But now even there they pursue me. This one I barely remembered, save that I, Ani and Obi-Wan were in danger. But it had been so long ago when we were all together in one place.

I jolted as the metallic whoop of the R-7 unit sounded in the hangar. I blinked as the droid approached me, trying to steady my mind. I had been assigned to stop the unrest among the Smuggler Colonies of Corellia, but unfortunately, I had not been successful. I was not getting anywhere. The colonies were all too stubborn to listen to me and too predjudiced to even dream of reconciling. All that can be done is to let them fix their differences themselves, for the Jedi can do nothing for them. I thought I had gotten through to several space gypsies, making friends with one of the women, but they had long since left after the leaders had discovered our friendship. 

"What is it R-7?" I asked, mentally shaking the sleep from my eyes. I listened closely to the metallic beeping and whining of the droid and nodded. "A message? From Coruscant? Thanks." I quickly walked to the communications device in the hangar and flipped the switches, powering the circuit-board. Quickly, a hologram image of Master Yoda arose in front of me. I regarded the Jedi Master with respect, a small smile crossing my face as I took him in. It had been a long time since I had stood before him with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan debating over whether or not Anakin was ready to face the trials of becoming a Jedi, or whether or not Obi-Wan was as well. I remembered that day well.

"Master Solo, need you the Council does. An attack there has been made on the Senator of Naboo." I frowned. "Amidala?" I questioned. The Jedi Master nodded slowly. "Need those who are close to the Senator to come to Coruscant we do. Leave can you?" He asked. I scoffed and nodded. "There's nothing more I can do here Master. All I can do is plant the seeds for reconciliation. Whether or not they choose to let it grow is their choice alone." I said sadly. The Jedi Master sighed and nodded. "Hard to reconcile it is, but reconcile they must. Glad we should be that seceding from the Republic Corellia is not." I nodded in agreement. "That is a good thing Master. I shall leave as soon as I can get my things together." The Jedi Master nodded and bowed in respect. "May the Force be with you." He murmured in his soft tones. I returned his bow and returned the blessing upon him before his figure disappeared. 

Quickly I threw together my things, announcing my leave to the leaders of the planet before getting into the starship that had been provided by Coruscant hangars. It was a wonderful thing this ship, a Delta-7 starfighter. Smooth and sleek, its red coloring gleaming even in the dim light of the hangar. "R-7, set a course for Coruscant. We need to get there quickly." I ordered the droid, who beeped in reply. I smiled as the droid questioned me further. "No, I want to leave it on manual for a while. I don't need the auto-pilot." The droid beeped again. "I'm fine R-7. I got plenty of sleep." I reassured him with a smile as I slid my fingers around the steering calibers and urged the ship forward. 

The ship slid smoothly out of the hangar and I shot into the sky, nothing around me but stars and silence. I loved it up there, in the sky all alone. It was comforting and peaceful, for there were no troubles up here, no worries, no wars. As I flew I remembered my past, which I'm sure you don't know the full story of. After Qui-Gon was put to rest and I left Obi-Wan and Ani, Obi-Wan began to try to fulfill his promise to me that he would free me from slavery. I never knew of it until recently when I was given a hologram that stated that my papers had been processed and I was now a free person. I had stared at the hologram in shock. I couldn't believe it. I had longed to thank Obi-Wan, for he was my Master and it was he who was instrumental in bringing about my release. I had returned to Coruscant to thank him, but he and Ani had left but a day before I had come.

We slid around each other it seemed. Whenever one of us arrived in a place, we were told that the other had just left. We never were able to see each other. I had, on the other hand, been able to keep in contact with Padmé She managed to contact me not long after her agreement to become Senator of Naboo. My Master was so kind and allowed us to pay a small visit to Naboo not long after that event, and I was able to see her many times in Coruscant. She did not change in the least, and she, like myself, had not been able to see Ani or Obi-Wan in all her time spent in Coruscant. This time I figured would be the same as the others. I would see Padmé, but would simply skate around Obi-Wan and Anakin as I always did. 

__

************************************************************************


	2. Entry 2.......

__

************************************************************************

****

Place: Jedi Temple, Coruscant

I arrived late for the time I had been told to meet with Master Yoda and the Council, therefore I attempted to hurry. I reached the Council Room just as the doors closed. I flung open the doors breathlessly and stepped towards the center of the room with an apologetic look directed at Master Yoda. Only then after I looked away from the Jedi Master, did I see those who stood in the center of the room with me. A boy, tall and muscular, took me in with wide blue eyes. I did not know him. But there was something about him, something about his face, perhaps a twinkle in his eye that I could not disregard as foreign. But when I turned to the man who was quite obviously his Master, I stopped cold. My footstep froze as I stared at him, and much to my surprise, he stared back.

He was the same height he had been when I'd last seen him, only his hair had grown in a longer style that caressed the back of his neck, a beard and mustache now took the place of the smoothly shaven face, but the eyes, they had not changed in the least. They were still as blue as they had been when I'd last seen them, a blue that changed colors with his change in mood. He was nothing more and nothing less, Obi-Wan Kenobi. For once, his feelings lay bare and I took the chance to seize them. He had always blocked his feelings from me, save for once after Qui-Gon's death when we mourned together. When I touched his feelings now, I sensed his emotions; surprise, shock, gratitude........he shut me off before I could understand the last feeling. The feeling slipped through my fingers and I was unable to identify it. A small smile spread over Obi-Wan's face as he bowed to me. I stared at him in surprise, then smacked myself inwardly. I was a Jedi Knight, he had seen that and was offering respect. I returned the action and turned to face Yoda, my face most likely on fire. I'm sure it was, for the smug smile never left Obi-Wan's face. I hate it when he does that. 

I nodded respectfully to the Jedi Council as Yoda cleared his throat preparing to speak. "Glad we are that you have been able to come Master Elaina. Good it is to see you once more." Master Yoda said, nodding in my direction. I returned the nod and waited for him to continue. The Jedi Master sobered and addressed Obi-Wan. "Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan." He said firmly. I had to suppress a wistful smile. Yoda hadn't changed at all in the last ten years. For that I was grateful. "Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Mace Windu added. Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, his forehead furrowed in confusion. "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." Yoda nodded knowingly as he cast a glance in Anakin's direction. "Handle that your Padawan will." Obi-Wan looked surprised, but Anakin looked pleased as he gazed thankfully at the Jedi Master. "Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Mace Windu advised.

Anakin nodded, but looked doubtful as he spoke. "As the leader of the opposition to the Military Creation Act, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Yoda scoffed and shook his head, resting it on his small hands. "Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect." He said quietly. "Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her." Mace Windu said with a sigh. Anakin nodded, trying hard to conceal his happiness at his mission. I waited a moment, waited for my assignment. Why had I been brought back here from my mission? Was I supposed to be there for support to the Temple, or to help Amidala? "Go with Obi-Wan you must Elaina. Help him track down the Senator's attacker you must." Yoda's quiet voice startled me out of my thoughts and I nodded automatically. "Your insight and knowledge is necessary in this matter." Mace Windu added. I nodded, senseing that our meeting was over. As we bowed and walked from the room, Obi-Wan cast a glance in my direction, yet another filled with feelings that I could not comprehend.

As the three of us stepped from the chambers, Anakin turned quickly to face me, his eyes alight. "Elaina its so good to see you!" He said happily, throwing his arms around me. I received his embrace with the same excitement and I held him and patted his back. "And it is good to see you Ani! But look at you! How you've grown! You're so tall! And to think you were only knee-high when I saw you last." I said with a wink. Anakin drew himself up and his eyes twinkled. "No, I was at least thigh-high." I shook my head and chuckled. "It is so good to see you again my friend." I said quietly, putting my hand on his arm. He nodded, saying nothing, simply smiling. But a moment later, I heard his voice echoing in my mind as he spoke to me with the Force as we used to do long ago.

**__**

Obi-Wan has grown as well.

Yes I can see that Ani.

****

Well?

Well what?

****

Don't you think him handsome? Doesn't he look just rugged with his beard?

Anakin Skywalker, I'm going to strangle you!

****

Now THAT sounds more like the Elaina I know.

Visibly Anakin smiled and drew back from us. "Master, I'm going to go speak with Chancellor Palpatine about the Senator. I'll be back soon. Good-bye Elaina." He said, winking at me from behind Obi-Wan. I narrowed my eyes at him as he grinned broadly and turned about on his heel, walking away from us. Obi-Wan smiled then we simply eyed each other uncomfortably. Now that we were alone, without the Council to cause us to speak, without Ani to bring the conversation together, we were both unsure of what to say. 

"Elaina."

"Obi-Wan." 

I quickly replied, responding to his acknowledgement of my presence. Then we both fell silent again. Finally I decided that I must be the one to speak if he would not, but of course, he decided the same thing and cut me off. "It is good to see you. You've changed so much since I last saw you." I smiled and my hand moved a curl from my face. "Not so much. It is you who has changed. Your hair, your face, your maturity. You've matured _much_ more since I last saw you." I said. Obi-Wan eyed me curiously. "I _was_ mature when you saw me last." He protested. "Not as much as you are now." I countered. Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit." He muttered before turning and walking away from me. 

I stared at him in surprise before pursuing him. "Then I was wrong as well! You are not as mature as your presence implies." I said. "Then you should learn to quiet your mind and see the truth rather than jumping to conclusions." Obi-Wan said crisply. "Excuse me, I _know_ when to quiet my mind and I _know_ how to see the truth. And I do _not_ jump to conclusions! I am a Jedi Knight, in case you have forgotten, _Master_ Kenobi, and I know how to act like one. Unlike some." Obi-Wan ceased walking and turned to face me angrily. "Really? Is that so? For your information, I have been a Jedi Knight for _far_ longer than you _Master_ Solo and I am a great deal wiser. You should follow my example." He said firmly. 

"Do not treat me as a Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, for I can assure you, that I am not. But then again, since you don't listen," 

"I listen _very_ well Master Solo, it is you who do not listen."

"Obi-Wan you are walking on dangerous ground."

"Oh what are you going to do to me? Hmm? Tell me that." 

I threw my hands in the air."You are insufferable!" I said angrily, walking away from him. But he did not respond to my allegation. He did not even have time to speak for I jolted and fell back against the glass windows of the Jedi Temple, smacking my head against the panes. _No! Not here, not now._ My mind moaned as the vision came upon me. My vision clouded as I slowly slipped to the floor. Darkness. Thats all there was. Then out of the darkness came a large circular creation. It almost looked as though it could be a moon, but no, it wasn't a moon. _Its a space station._ It was not my voice that uttered those words. Another's, one who sounded older, wiser, moreso than I. But whoever it was, his words echoed in my head as I was drawn closer to the monstrosity. It was so huge, too big to be a space station, I argued. But it was. I was swept inside the creation, eyeing the soldiers dressed in white armor that were lined up along the docking bay. 

They surrounded a ship, a beat-up creation that was scarred with countless marks of blaster fire. The soldiers walked into it, coming out a moment later. But just as my body began to relax and I felt as though I would return to the world I inhabited, a flash of pain shook my body as my throat constricted. In the darkness, I could feel my head striking against the marble floor. The space station had vanished. In front of me stood a, a thing. A man perhaps, shrouded in black armor. The spots where his eyes should be, gleamed red as he squeezed his thumb and forefinger together, squeezing my throat. I was choking. I could almost see the man's thoughts, saw him focusing on a picture of vocal chords, very much like we did in classes in the Temple. _Focus on the object you must, then move it with your mind. See and flex. Flex!_ Yoda's old teachings. The man was doing just that. I saw him look at the picture of the vocalchords, then imagine squeezing them. **_Flex._** I could not breathe. It ended.

My eyes, that had formerly glazed over, spouted painful tears that streamed down my cheeks as I gasped for breath. My lungs still burned from a lack of air and I grasped my throat as if to open it wider for the air to come faster. A steady hand grasped my hand as it clawed at my throat, slowly drawing it away. I heard a silent command inside my frantic mind. _Do not struggle. It will be over soon. Quiet your mind. Relax. It will be alright._ Almost instantly, my body relaxed and I began to breathe deeper, my hand grasping the hand that held it comfortingly. 

Finally when my eyes began to see once more, I looked up. I was laying on the ground. No, that wasn't right. I was laying in someone's arms, a large hand cradling my head, that a moment ago had been crashing against the marble floor again and again. The hand held my head steady and firmly, his other hand still holding my hand. My vision blurred again, but I thought I saw the identity of the person who held me. "Qui-Gon?" I whispered, my tongue heavy in my mouth. My vision cleared as I saw the person's head shake in the negative. Blue eyes that were dark with concern came into my mind. I lay there a moment, surprise running through my veins. Obi-Wan held me, Obi-Wan had brought me back safely from the horrifying vision. My hand became limp in his palm as I stared at him. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. I could do nothing but nod silently. His fingers traced themselves over my palm as he looked me over. "The visions?" He asked. Again I nodded. But this time I sat up, trying to ignore the wave of dizziness that threatened to overcome me.

Obi-Wan's hand did not leave my hand as I stood. Instead he steadied me as my feet threatened to fall out from under me. I tried to walk on my own, but failed, my knees buckling. Obi-Wan's hand slipped around my waist as he steadied me. "Let me help you." He said quietly. I didn't want him to help me. I didn't want to be in his debt for anything. _But Elaina, you already are. He helped you, saved you from bashing your brains out against the floor, brought you back from that terrible vision. You already owe him._ My mind countered. I sighed and met his gaze. "Alright." I said wearily. 

He nodded firmly and took a slow step forward, waiting for my slow reaction. We walked along in silence, my arm draped around his shoulders, his hand around my waist as he supported me. When I finally arrived to the room in which I'd be staying, he released me and I leaned against the door frame. "Will you be alright?" He asked. I nodded, then stared at him hard before shaking my head. "What?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning. "Why? Why did you help me? You had no business helping me after what I said to you." I said, eyeing him. "I couldn't leave you there like that, no matter what you'd said to me." He said quietly. 

I eyed him a moment more before sighing, my gaze dropping to the floor for a time before looking up to meet his gaze once more. "I didn't mean any of those things I said. I was only speaking out of spite. You _are_ more wise than I. Forgive me please." I said quietly, but my voice sincere. A small smile played about his lips, just as it had so many years ago when I told him that I'd never seen Corusant. "Of course I forgive you." He said, turning and beginning to walk away, but stopping and turning back around. "Oh and Elaina, about all those things you said." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. His smile grew broader. "I knew you didn't mean it, for I meant none of the things I said." He turned and walked away from the door, his cloak billowing about him. I stared after him for a time, pondering what he'd said and what I'd said. 

I knew why I'd fought with him. I wasn't truly angry with him, simply upset. But I was upset over another reason. I didn't like the thoughts coursing through my head whenever I looked at him. It was harder than ever to guard my feelings. Granted, Obi-Wan didn't try to touch them, but still, I wished to keep them perfectly hidden from him. I knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling, and it was treason. Treason to my life, to my order, and to my vows. But this feeling was nothing new, for I had felt it since I had left Obi-Wan all those years ago. I had been chided for having them, and I had tried not to dwell on them since. I had fought with Obi-Wan because I didn't want him to find out. He _mustn't_ find out. Nor should anyone else, especially Ani. I had to set the example. I couldn't let Obi-Wan find out. That was why I had fought with him. I couldn't let him know how I felt. I couldn't let anyone know, _ever_.

__

************************************************************************

**__**

Place: Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Later that afternoon I left my room and walked about the Jedi Temple. It had been quite a long time since I'd walked about the place, and I desired to see my old haunts, the places where my learning had taken place. I walked through the library, running my fingers along the smooth metal shelves that held countless volumes of information. I paused outside a certain training room, where numerous young Padawans were practicing their lightsaber moves. The lightsabers were on a lower settings so that no one would be injured, but still, numerous children were burned accidentally as they flailed them about in confusion. I smiled slowly as I watched them, my eyes flickering around the room, to the multi-colored lights that flashed rainbows about the room, the pits and raised portion of the floors, which were tests of the children's skills. I had sparred with Obi-Wan here ten years ago when Ani had come to be tested by the Council. 

I suddenly remembered the warmth that Obi-Wan's hands had exuded as he positioned my fingers on the lightsaber handle, showing me numerous moves to improve my skill. I briskly walked away from that place. As I walked down one of the great halls, I spotted Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan walking together, well Master Yoda was in his hover-craft, but they all were together, talking in hushed tones. I prepared myself to merely bow and walk past them, and I would have, had Master Yoda not stopped me. "Master Elaina, come and talk with us will you?" He asked kindly. I smiled gratefully and quickly fell into step beside them. 

"Your mission on Corellia, end well it did not?" Yoda asked. I shook my head sadly. "I'm afraid not. I wish I could have stayed longer, tried harder, done something more for them. But they would not listen." I said quietly. "Stubborn they are, tried you did. That is all you can do." Master Yoda answered. "But Master, you are the one always telling me to do or do not. I _hate_ simply trying, for I feel terrible when I fail." I said stubbornly. A smile passed over Yoda's face as he shook his head. "Learned well you have." He said, waving a finger in my direction. That brought a smile out of me, but it didn't stop the fact that I regretted being unable to do anything for the Corellians.

"You don't know if you've failed Elaina. Perhaps it will take a long time for them to reconcile, but in the end, it may have been your involvment that brought them together." Mace Windu added. I smiled thankfully and nodded. "Thank you Masters. Master Yoda, why did you want me to become involved in this investigation in the first place?" I asked curiously, turning to the Jedi Master. "Wanted your experience I did. Your knowledge. Know Senator Amidala you do, her enemies, her friends." I nodded slowly, comprehending his words. "Work well with Obi-Wan you do. A connection, an understanding there is, one that you showed in the battle on Axion." I again nodded, remembering the mission that I had gone on with Obi-Wan before my Master chose me as her Padawan. 

That battle had been fierce and terrible. Obi-Wan had seen to it that Anakin had been put safely out of the way during the battle. Anakin regretted it, but Obi-Wan knew that he was not up to this challenge. It was only myself and Obi-Wan, fighting together against the reptilian creatures of Axion. I was inexperienced I fear, but it was Obi-Wan's strength and determination that kept me through the battle. During that battle, I felt the most confusing emotions, confusing but wonderful. I felt Obi-Wan's actions, felt what he would do next. We moved together in singular motion. We _flowed_. We had been helped by other Jedi Masters who had responded to Anakin's transmission for help and they had witnessed this first hand, Master Windu included. I knew that Master Windu had been confused by this, he had told me so later when I was older. "It is unusual for two Jedi to have that kind of connection, unless they are Master and Apprentice. That is the only reason I was concerned. You shouldn't worry about it Elaina." I didn't _worry_ about it. In truth, it confused me as much as it had Master Windu.

Yoda nodded again knowingly, glancing at Obi-Wan. "That is why put you together we have. Two together, can overcome obstacles faster." He said wisely. I nodded and glanced at Obi-Wan. "There is an understanding that cause the two of you to work together. We have seen this. That is why we want you to find the Senator's attacker together." Mace Windu said firmly. Obi-Wan and I both nodded. Obi-Wan then frowned and spoke seriously. "I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet." He said, his forehead furrowed. Yoda nodded, but spoke in a firm voice. "The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan." He said. "The boy has exceptional skills." Mace Windu added.

Obi-Wan nodded but still continued in a concerned tone of voice. "But he still has much to learn, Master. His skills have made him...well, arrogant." He said. We stopped in the hall as we spoke to each other, pondering out these questions. "Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones." I nodded. I knew this to be true, for I had met many young Padawans who were powerful, but _too_ sure of their abilities. This was only one reason that I did not desire to take on a Padawan. I wanted one who would not let me down in the future because of their arrogance. I had not seen Anakin act arrogantly, but I had only seen him once since returning, so how could I know? I sensed Obi-Wan's sincerity. His word was the only thing I could trust now.

Mace Windu nodded, but spoke knowingly. "Remember Obi-Wan, if the prophecy is correct, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance." We began to walk again after this comment silently. It was something that we could not ignore. The Prophecy of the Chosen One. In my years of studying in the Jedi Temple, I had studied this prophecy extensively, for if it was my friend who was the one who would fulfill this prophecy, I wanted to know everything possible about it. Unfortunately it was not very vastly recorded. It was only one of many prophecies that were floating about in the galaxy, one of many. 

What I had read was that it had been spoken many hundreds of years ago by a Jedi Master named Holon Knigsta. He had been almost a sort of mystic of sorts, constantly seeing visions into the past and future, another reason for my interest. After one of the great wars, the Gongom Wars, he foretold the coming of a Chosen One, one whose ability to use the Force would be unrivaled, even by his own Master. He would have a difficult life and would barely make it into the Jedi Order, but he would overcome every obstacle in his way. He would then, in some way, bring balance to the Force, balancing out the evil and the good in all. He would be a great Jedi, a powerful Jedi, the most powerful Jedi of all. There was not much more, simply other facts that were not terribly important, or did not seem important. The truth was, it was hard to believe that Anakin, _my_ Anakin, could be the one who would balance the evil and the good in every Jedi there ever was.

__

************************************************************************


	3. Entry 3......

__

************************************************************************

****

Place: Jedi Temple, Living Quarters, Coruscant

I was not expecting visitors at all this evening, but I did receive one. It was very late when I lifted my head slightly from the holocron I was studying as the electronic buzzer outside of my door rang shrilly in the small room. I clicked off the holocron and stood, walking hesitantly to the door. I pressed the door activation button and immediately looked into Obi-Wan's face. I sighed as I looked at him. "What do you want Obi-Wan?" I asked tiredly, remembering the events of that afternoon. "I wish to speak with you. May I?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded. "If you wish to." I submitted. He smiled his thanks and stepped into the room as I closed the door behind him. I pulled back my Jedi robes and sat down on the edge of my bed while Obi-Wan took the chair nearest to the bed. 

He smiled and hesitated a moment, pulling the cuffs of his robes from his hands. "Elaina, I wish to speak with you about your visions." I cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "From what I saw today, you're still having them, but they're having a physical effect upon you." He said. I quickly stood with an exasperated sigh. I knew what was coming next. I'd been lectured about this enough and not just by anyone. Many members of the Jedi Council had heard of the effects that my visions were having upon me and wished for me to receive help, but at the same time desired me to tell them my visions so they could try to interpret them. It made no difference. No one can understand them. Not even _I_ understand my visions. I fear it will be a long time before I understand their significance, their meaning, why they haunt me. "Obi-Wan, I don't need help. I can take care of myself. I have since I started having them. And besides, they haven't been doing this all the time. Just sometimes." I protested. "But Elaina its not the same thing anymore. You could have seriously hurt yourself back there." Obi-Wan said firmly. I shook my head fiercely and turned from him. "It wasn't that bad." I said. 

I heard Obi-Wan stand angrily as he continued. "It wasn't that bad? Is that what you said?" He asked, his voice clipped. "Thats right." I answered him cooly. "Elaina, let me tell you what I saw back there. Look at me!" He said angrily, putting a firm hand on my shoulder and whirling me around to face him. I stared at him indifferently, unwilling to submit to the obvious truth he was trying to point out at me. "Let me tell you what I saw back there." He said, his voice quieter than before. "I saw you walk strongly away from me, your hands clenched. Then I saw you stop suddenly, then fall against the window as if you'd been slapped. You slipped down the wall and began to cry out, no, _scream_. Yes, you screamed Elaina." Obi-Wan whispered as I flinched. 

"You screamed and it echoed throughout the entire hall. By the time I ran to you, your head and body were already losing control of themselves. And you were choking Elaina, physically choking. This was no ordinary vision, nor any ordinary nightmare. It was _real_, and you were suffering from it. What would have happened if I hadn't been there Elaina? Someone would have found you possibly unconscious, possibly _dead_. And it would have been assumed that someone had beaten you to death. Thats what would have happened." He said fiercely. 

I bit my lip, but set my chin firmly, refusing to look him in the eye. "These visions aren't normal. They could kill you Elaina. And I would not want that to happen, not when I could have saved you." He said quietly, his tone becoming gentler, softer. I finally met his gaze and saw the sincerity in his words. "I don't need help. I can make it on my own, like I always have." I whispered. The hope in Obi-Wan's eyes faded as he seated himself once more. He put his head in his hands and ran them over his hair in an exasperated action. "Very well. Do as you will. You obviously won't listen to me. Go ahead, get yourself killed." He muttered angrily. "Very well, if that is what you wish." I replied tersely. A look of regret flashed through Obi-Wan's eyes as he sat back in his chair, his eyes never leaving my face.

"What did you see Elaina? What was so horrible that it was choking you to death?" He asked quietly. My blood seemed to freeze in my veins as I remembered the person from my vision. I shook my head. "He was a man I think, but I perceived that he was not completely man, more like a machine. But he was no droid." I scoffed. "He held out his fingers and squeezed them together, squeezing my throat at the same time, using the _Force_.." I rubbed my throat, wincing. "Who was he?" Obi-Wan asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen him before in my life." I answered. Obi-Wan didn't respond, but simply shook his head. "I don't understand." He murmured.

"Nor do I. Why was I chosen? Chosen for this burden? I wish," My voice petered out, and when I spoke again, my voice was soft, the tone filled with longing. "I wish Qui-Gon was here." I whispered. Obi-Wan's eyes flicked up to my own. "So do I. At times, I wish that he was here to help me with Anakin. He could probably manage him." Obi-Wan said with a tired sigh. "There are days when I miss him so much that it hurts to breathe. He understood me Obi-Wan. He knew of my visions and of my predicaments. He understood me." I said, finally meeting his gaze. "I know." Obi-Wan was quiet a moment before he pulled something out of his cloak.

"Elaina can you tell me what you think this is?" He asked, placing the object carefully in my palm. I squinted as I looked at it. I held it between my thumb and forefinger, studying it skeptically. "Its a poisonous dart isn't it?" I asked him. He nodded thoughtfully. "I'm going to take it to a friend of mine tomorrow. He knows a great deal about technology like this. Perhaps he can tell me where it came from." He said, taking back the dart. "Where did you get it?" I asked curiously. "This is what was used to kill the changeling that Anakin and I chased the other night." I nodded thoughtfully, watching him pocket the object. "Would you like to come with me tomorrow Elaina? I mean, seeing as you and I will be working together on this mission." He said quietly. "I would love to. You've intrigued my interest." I said with a smile. Obi-Wan returned it and sat back in his chair. "Good. I want to introduce you to Dex. He's fabulous." He said with a reminiscent smile. 

A sudden thought occured to me as I sat there. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry this is a little late, but I haven't been able to see you. I wanted to tell you thank you for freeing me." I said kindly. To my surprise, a flush crossed Obi-Wan's cheeks and he smiled with an embarassed air. "You don't have to thank me. I promised you that I would." I nodded, but was unwilling to let him off that easily. "I know, but you didn't have to do it. You could have forgotten. But you didn't." I pressed. "I'm a man of my word Elaina. Besides, what would I do with a slave? Let alone a slave like you?" I was about to protest, but I stopped myself when I saw the twinkle in his eye. I drew myself up and cocked my eyebrow. "I'm not sure. What could you have done with a disobedient slave such as myself?" I asked sarcastically. "Dunno. Most likely would have set you to work on the things I didn't want to do. You know, cleaning, washing, scrubbing," I laughed before he could continue. "ME? Cleaning and scrubbing? I would have rather fought you in a lightsaber duel than done those things!" He smiled. "Thats why I freed you." He laughed. 

We were both laughing loudly when the buzzer outside my room rang loudly. I frowned and Obi-Wan and I both stood. He walked with me to the door and I opened it. Anakin stood outside the door and he eyed me and Obi-Wan with surprise. "Hello Elaina, Master." He said uneasily, cocking his head as he stared at Obi-Wan. I glanced at Obi-Wan and was surprised to see a flush pass over him. "Anakin, what are you doing here this late?" He asked. "I might ask the same thing of _you_, Master." Anakin said evenly. Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow as he stared at his Padawan. I myself stared at Anakin as well. I had not yet seen him defy Obi-Wan and this was the first time. "That is none of your business." Obi-Wan said finally. "Then I should not have to tell you why I am here." Anakin responded carelessly.

"It is late Padawan, return to your room." Obi-Wan said, impatience lacing his words. "I will, just as soon as I'm finished speaking with Elaina." Anakin said. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. 

"Anakin, _now_." 

"Sorry Master. I must speak with Elaina."

"Whatever you have to say can wait."  


"NO it cannot, _Master_."

"Why not, _Padawan_?"

"Because Master, we are departing on our mission in the morning. I won't have time to speak with her."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, knowing he was defeated as Anakin stared at him hard. I looked at them both and saw the difference that was between them. They loved each other, but Anakin was headstrong, and not nearly as bad as Obi-Wan had been before in his Padawan days. I had not imagined Anakin's apprenticeship happening like this. "Very well, my _very_ young Apprentice. You may speak with Elaina. But make it quick." Obi-Wan said finally, aggravation peppering his tone. Anakin bowed low. "Thank you Master. I won't be long." He said. Obi-Wan stepped out the door and nodded to me. "Good-night Elaina." He said. "Good-night Obi-Wan." I said in a wondering tone. Obi-Wan shook his head, unwilling to explain, and walked off.

Anakin smiled and stepped into my room. I closed the door with thoughtful slowness, then turned to face Anakin. He had settled himself in the chair that Obi-Wan had just left and he was smiling broadly. "I knew I'd be able to see you tonight." He said happily. I tentatively sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at him. "Anakin, what was all that about?" Anakin's smile faded. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, why did you do that? You deliberately defied a direct order from your Master." I felt a twinge of anger arise in Anakin's mind. "Because I _needed_ to speak with you! Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to talk to you. Obi-Wan just didn't understand that. He needed to be told." He said firmly.

"Anakin, he is your Master! You are the apprentice. He gives the orders, you obey!" I said quickly. Anakin jumped to his feet in anger, his fists clenching. "I _needed_ to speak with you Elaina!" He yelled. I sat back, and I'm sure that fear reflected in my gaze, for I was afraid. I had seen Anakin like this long ago when he didn't get his way, but he had been a child then, and not a Jedi Padawan. Anger was not encouraged in the Jedi Order, for it lead to the Dark Side, and I felt nothing but anger in his tone. "Anakin, sit down please." I said breathlessly. The hard edge in his fierce gaze softened and he sat down in his chair.

"I knew you'd understand 'Laina." He said. I stared at him in surprise. He was so satisfied. He thought that he'd won a battle of some kind. Had he thought that I'd been afraid of what he might do? Granted I was afraid, but I never dreamed that he would harm me. I didn't know what to think. "What did you want to speak with me about Anakin?" I asked quietly. "Several things. First of all, I've been having dreams. Terrible dreams." He said, shaking his head. "What about?" Anakin raised his head, and the pain in his eyes was an intense, bitter pain. "My Mom. She is in agony. I fear she is dying. But Obi-Wan won't let me go to her!" As Anakin spoke, his voice seemed to break, to become as a young child's, the young child I knew on Tatooine. 

"Simply because you have dreams, does not mean that they are reality." I said sympathetically. His eyes flashed angrily. "Then should I disregard your visions? Your dreams? After all, they aren't reality!" Anakin snapped. I sat back on the bed, my hand dropping its hold on his in surprise. As I did so, his eyes seemed to clear and he grasped my hand in a panicked motion. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know whats happening to me." He said slowly, precisely. "I hurt so much inside. With dreams of my mother, how I so long to go to her." He paused. "I _miss_ her. I hate the thought of anyone hurting her. I miss her." He whispered. "Anakin, I should not have contradicted you. I, too am sorry. I most likely would have reacted the same way if someone had said such things about my visions." I said kindly. He nodded a slight smile on his face. "Of course I forgive you Elaina. You are my oldest and dearest friend, besides Master Obi-Wan. And he is like my father." He paused a moment, regarding something seriously before speaking again. "I also want to talk to you about Padmé. Elaina, I care for her even more than I did when I knew her on Tatooine. Its grown so much and I, I don't know what to do about it." He said slowly.

I hesitated, my tongue growing heavy in my mouth as I remembered the advice given to me on this same matter. "Anakin, love is forbidden in the Jedi Order. We must have total dedication to our Order and our vows." Anakin nodded impatiently. "That doesn't stop what I feel though Elaina! Many Jedi have married and nothing happened to _them_." He said meaningfully. "That was different Ani. Times were different. Many of them married fellow Jedi. Padmé is no Jedi, Ani." I said quietly. "Who cares?! I love her! Why can't I love her? You love Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan loves you! So why can't I feel the same about the person I care about?!" He yelled angrily.

His words stopped me dead in my tracks. Did he know, or had he guessed? Anakin looked up and sensed my hesitation. He stared at me eerily, his blue eyes never leaving my face. "You do love him Elaina. I have felt it." He said quietly. The old fear arose in my heart as I stared at his somber face. He stared at me in that strange serious way for a time before blinking and looking away. I took a deep, shaky breath. "Regardless as to whether or not I have feelings for Obi-Wan, I cannot love him. My vows forbid it." I said quietly. "So you'll throw aside your love for your order?" He challenged. "If that is necessary." I said uneasily, not entirely sure of my answer. Apparently, Anakin saw that as well, for he scoffed. "Really? You know Elaina, I can't really believe you when you're not sure yourself." 

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I'm sorry 'Laina. I'm tired. This whole thing with Padmé, Mom, my difficulties with Master Obi-Wan, I'm just tired." His tired voice changed as it swelled with pride. "But I am glad that the Council thinks I'm ready to face the trials of taking on a mission by myself." I smiled. "I too am proud of you Ani. At last you can prove yourself, and I pray that you do." I said, my voice becoming soft. "Don't do anything rash Ani. I'm begging you. Please." I said quietly, but with pleading in my undertone. He waved his hand. "Don't worry about me 'Laina. I'll be a good Jedi. The best there ever was." He said, standing and kissing me on my forehead. 

I smiled as I received his kiss and walked him to the door. As he began to walk away, I stopped him. "Anakin." He stopped and turned around, to where I leaned against the door-frame. "You might want to apologize to Obi-Wan for your defiance. After all, you're all he has." I said with a small smile. He smiled back and shook his head. "Sure. But I don't think I'm all he has. Unless I'm remembering wrong, I recall that he promised to protect you the day of the battle on Naboo. I know my Master, and therefore I know that that promise did not extend merely to the end of that day, but to the day when he would meet you again. I know this to be true Elaina. I know this." He said firmly, turning about on his heel and walking away from me, leaving me to puzzle out my thoughts about him, and Obi-Wan.

After he left, I turned off the lights with a simple wave of my hand and lay down in the bed, not pulling the covers over me, nor closing my eyes, simply laying there. I thought about Anakin, how different he had become. Obi-Wan was right. He _had_ become arrogant. I regretted that terribly. I had so hoped that Anakin would grow in his journey to become a Jedi Knight, grow with grace and dignity. He had done the exact opposite. He had always been impatient, but I had not given it much thought. Most likely part of the reason for his anger was because of his age. He was as old as other Padawans, but he was further from becoming a Jedi Knight than they because of the lateness of his acceptance. Most likely that troubled him. Then there was Padmé.

I closed my eyes with a sigh. He could not love Padmé. He couldn't. That would jeapordize everything his friends had sweated for, what Qui-Gon had died for. I could not allow him to do that. _Have you thought Elaina that you are no better than he is?_ My mind whispered. I shuddered. I knew this was true. But my love for Obi-Wan was not as projected, not as obvious as Anakin's love for Padmé. Was it? It couldn't be. I would have sensed Obi-Wan's knowledge of it. _But he blocks his feelings from you._ My mind pointed out. I opened my eyes wide in surprise It was true. I did not know how Obi-Wan felt. He could know my feelings and I wouldn't even know it. I sighed and closed my eyes, my fingers grasping for the necklace hidden beneath my Jedi robes. I held the charm in my palm, running my fingers over the worn overlapping lines of metal. It was my slave necklace. Many other slaves got rid of this sign of bondage as soon as they were freed. I could not. It was yet another thing I could not let go of, like my caring for Obi-Wan.

__

************************************************************************

**__**

Place: Senatorial Chambers, Coruscant.

I waited outside the door as the handmaiden went to fetch her Mistress. I ran my fingers over the cool surface of a metal sculpture beside the door thoughtfully. I hadn't seen Padmé in many years. Granted, not as long as the time when I'd seen Obi-Wan and Anakin last, but it was still a long time. I wondered if she had changed, if she felt the same as Anakin. If she did, it would be easy for me to sense it. I felt bad intruding upon her feelings, taking advantage of the fact that she was not a Jedi and could not hide her feelings, but it was something I wished to make sure of. This was not the only reason I'd come to see her. I'd missed her. Missed her presence, her laughter, her friendship. She had been one of the first people besides the Jedi to accept me as a friend despite the major difference between her station and mine. I could never forget that, ever.

I saw her from far down the hall as she walked briskly down it. Her yellow dress, a pattern of the Thousand Moons Systems, was enchanting, her hair hidden underneath a small yellow headdress. No white make-up shrouded her face, no huge concoctions of satin and silk engulfed her tiny figure. She was simply Padmé. I smiled in greeting as she approached me and happy smile already on her face. She walked up to me and stopped, unsure of what to do. I understood why. I had only become a Jedi Knight recently, and she did not know how to greet me. Therefore, it was I who leaned in to embrace her first. She smiled thankfully and received it, pulling away and looking at me with shining eyes. 

"Look at you! You look as dignified as Master Kenobi." She said happily. I smiled and blushed, but shook my head. "I fear I'll never look as dignified as Obi-Wan." I answered before winking at her. "But I'll try." She laughed merrily and drew me over to one of the couches in the room. "How is it? Being a Jedi Knight? Is it all you wanted Elaina?" She asked, settling back beside me. I thought about that a moment, then answered. "It is different. In a way not as different as being a slave, for I had a Master. Only I am not forced to do work that I do not like. And I'm not beaten." I said with a wistful smile. Padmé nodded and smiled, waiting for me to continue. "In truth, its different, but it feels right somehow. I am finally a Jedi Knight, yet in some ways I still feel like a Padawan. Like I'm still a slave. I don't know." I ran my hands over my eyes. "Its a strange feeling." I murmured.

Padmé put her hand comfortingly on my back. "I understand what you're feeling. I feel that way sometimes. Sometimes I think that I'm still the Queen, rather than a Senator. I feel like I can't move on." She said quietly. I raised my head and looked at her. "Thats exactly it! I can't move on. I'm stuck in one place, waiting to move forward." I said, standing and walking over to the great windows lining the walls. She stood and joined me. "But you, you must enjoy your work as Senator." I said, changing the subject. She smiled and nodded, looking out the window at the large monoliths. "Yes. I love it. Its even better than being Queen in some ways, but in others," She sighed and shook her head. "In others its not all its cracked up to be." She said with a wry smile. 

"I understand completely." I said, returning the smile. Padmé nodded, then sobered suddenly. "Must I be protected and shipped off like this?" She asked. I turned to her and saw the frustration in her eyes. "Padmé, I know that you don't like the idea," I began. "You're right. I hate it!" She interrupted. "I know, but you must. I don't want to see you killed. Neither does anyone else." I reasoned. "Obviously _someone_ does, or I wouldn't be in this situation." She retorted. I stood silently, waiting for her to calm down. "I am sorry Elaina. I should not be saying such things. I am grateful for the protection." She said half-heartedly. I smiled and nodded. "I know you are. Obi-Wan and I will try to end this as soon as possible." She turned and smiled. "I will be most grateful for that."

The door slid open and we both turned to face Obi-Wan. He raised his eyebrow but stepped forward. "If you please Senator, we're ready to depart to the docks." He said cordially. I frowned as I listened to him. _Why can't he be so polite to ME?_ I thought wryly. Padmé nodded and motioned to her handmaiden, who handed her a suitcase. "Thank you Master Jedi. I am ready." She said, drawing herself up proudly and following Obi-Wan as he walked out the door. I followed them, observing the halls of the Senatorial Buildings as we passed them. We met Anakin at the commuter-craft which would take us to the docks and entered it. 

I sat alone, my chin resting in my hands as I stared out the window, watching the numerous buildings pass quickly by. I felt pressure on the seat as someone sat down beside me. "Has it changed any from that first time you saw it?" Obi-Wan asked, a smile on his face. I turned to him, eyeing that smile. "You needn't refer to that incident now Obi-Wan. I have visited Coruscant many times and the joy of seeing it again has worn off, long ago in fact." I said sarcastically. Obi-Wan nodded, but his smile remained. "Just wanted to make sure you remembered." He said, falling silent. "Why did you think I would forget?" I asked after a period of silence. Obi-Wan looked at me in surprise. "You mean you remember some of the things that occured?" He asked, surprise in his tone.

"Of course Obi-Wan! I was only sixteen." I retorted. "I know, but it seemed like you were much younger then. Anyhow, with all your numerous adventures I would have thought that you would have forgotten something as trivial as my teasing you about never having seen Coruscant." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Well I didn't." I insisted firmly. Obi-Wan's smile faded and there was a glimmer of sadness in his eyes as he looked at me. "You remember many things of those days don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "When Qui-Gon died?" He asked, his eyes flickering as he spoke his Master's name. "How could I forget the man who caused my life to truly begin?" I whispered softly. 

Obi-Wan did not speak. He seemed stunned by my simple words. As I looked into his eyes, I saw reflections, reflections of past times. To my surprise, I was in them, along with Qui-Gon and Anakin when he was a young boy. I saw him argue with Qui-Gon after Anakin's rejection by the Council, saw the fight that he and I had immediately after, saw his reconciliation with Qui-Gon, saw his comforting words to me before the Battle of Naboo, saw Qui-Gon's death through his eyes, saw and heard his own promise to protect me for the rest of my life. I did not comment on this, though I know that he sensed that I saw what he remembered. I simply allowed my hand to make its way to his and entwine our fingers together as one. He sighed and sat back in the seat, staring at nothing, but I felt his comfort at my presence.

He smiled gently as the train stopped and I released his fingers. He approached Anakin as he stood as well. "Stay on Naboo. Don't attract attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council." Anakin nodded, a small twinge of annoyance in his eyes. "Yes Master." Obi-Wan nodded firmly and took a step towards Padmé. "We will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time." He said as I stood to stand beside him. "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." She said, smiling. She turned to me and gave me a wistful smile. "Well here we go again. Parting ways just as we've arrived." She said. I smiled and nodded. "We will see each other again." I assured her. Then I smiled reminicently and held my palm up, face out. Padmé stared at it in surprise, her brown eyes flickering from my palm to my face. She smiled and seemed to blink back tears as she pressed her palm against my own. "I thank you for your friendship Padmé." I said quietly. "And I thank you for your friendship Elaina." She said softly. As our palms slid apart, she quickly grabbed me in a fierce embrace. I held her a moment before she pulled away from me and nodded determinedly.

"Time to go." Anakin said softly. "I know." She replied, glancing back only once as she walked briskly out the door. "Anakin, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said, motioning to his Padawan. Anakin smiled and nodded. "May the Force be with you, Master." He responded, turning to me, a cocky smile stretched across his face as he leaned in for my embrace. I did so and held him for a time, simply letting his head rest on my shoulder, his soft breathing stirring the hairs on my neck. When I released him, I ran my hand across his face. "Don't do anything you'll regret Anakin." I whispered. He smiled broadly. "What makes you think I'll do something like that?" He asked slyly. I shook my head. "I'm serious Anakin." I drew him slightly away from Obi-Wan and looked at him seriously. "Anakin, listen to what Obi-Wan tells you. I know you don't like it, I know you wished to be treated as an equal, but if you want that to happen, you must learn obedience." I said softly. He slowly dropped his head and nodded. "Its hard Elaina." He whispered. "I know, but you must try. And Anakin," I leaned closer to him. "Don't act upon your feelings for Padmé. Please. I beg you." His blue eyes seemed to burn into mine as he stared at me. He then began to speak to me as we had as children, with the Force.

**__**

That is something I cannot promise you Elaina.

Please Anakin. Please.

****

Elaina, I love her. I can't change that feeling.

Anakin you know the rules. You know the vows of your order. Don't break them. I don't want to watch you suffer.

****

You won't, because when I'm with Padmé, I'm the happiest person alive.

Anakin, attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden, but compassion, is central to a Jedi's life. Take this to heart, but do not confuse it with love between a man and a woman. That is forbidden.

****

You are trying to help me, encourage me. This I understand, but cannot honor. I will do what I feel is right.

If you do this you will jeapordize everything you have worked for in the last ten years! Everything! Everything Qui-Gon strived for and died for! Do you want him to have died in vain?

There was silence a moment before he spoke again.

**__**

He won't have. I promise you.

Ani,

****

Elaina, I will do what I feel is right. Master Qui-Gon did this and he was one of the greatest of the Jedi. You cannot deny this.

Please Ani,

****

Goodbye Elaina. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Trust me.

With that, he kissed my forehead gently and stepped away,catching up to Padmé as she strode from us. I stepped up till I was beside Obi-Wan as we watched the two, along with R2-D2, depart towards the transport. "I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. The soldier behind him chuckled as he replied, "I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him." Obi-Wan and I both chuckled at that, at the idea that a Senator and former Queen would be more probable 'try' something than an energetic Jedi from Tatooine. But as I gazed at the captain, I discovered something unsual and not altogether reassuring. He was perfectly serious. 

__

************************************************************************


	4. Entry 4

__

************************************************************************

****

Place: Dex's Diner, Downtown, Coruscant

Obi-Wan and I quickly caught another commuter-craft to take us to downtown Coruscant. The craft was filled with all sorts of creatures of every kind and rank. As we walked down the aisle to find a seat, glances were tossed to me, some filled with suspicion, others respect, others in another way that I don't even want to _think_ about. All I wanted to do then was sit down and ignore them all. Obi-Wan sensed this and did so quickly. We sat down towards the front so we would not be far from the exit. I sighed and glanced around me. A tall human male, winked provocatively and kissed the air in my direction. I quickly turned away, instead glancing at Obi-Wan. He suppressed a smile as his eyebrow raised.

I scoffed as I glared at him. "Don't even say a word, Obi-Wan Kenobi." I muttered. His smile spread wider. "I see you're popular among the menfolk, Elaina. When did that happen?" He asked. "I've always been rather attractive, but you've never taken the time to notice." I answered quickly. His smile was no longer hiding now, but was full-blown, and wrinkles appeared in the corners of his twinkling eyes. "Now who ever said that I didn't notice?" He asked. I glared at him and shook my head. "Well you gave a marvelous pretense of not noticing, if thats so." I responded. He chuckled softly before continuing. "Come now, seriously. Whoever said that I didn't notice the way you look?" He asked. I simply shook my head. "You were always busy with missions, then I left. And we both know what happened then. We never saw each other again. Besides, we're not supposed to notice things like that." I said sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean that I didn't notice." His quiet, calm voice disturbed me somehow. I turned to look at him and saw his smile gone, a look of seriousness on his face. "Its rather hard not to notice actually." He said with a smile. I shook my head in disbelief. "I'll never understand you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." I murmured. Obi-Wan nodded resolutely. "Nor will I you, Elaina." He said quietly. There was silence for a long while until Obi-Wan spoke up again. "I'm not really sure how you could come to that conclusion that I didn't notice you though, especially after what happened when you left." He said quietly.

I blushed and shook my head. "That is in the past. I don't want to talk about it." I said quickly. "We were young. We didn't know any better." Obi-Wan said quietly. "You were a Jedi Knight! Of course you knew better. It was I who knew nothing and I was lectured because of it." Obi-Wan nodded. "You are right. I did know better. Master Windu made that _abundantly_ clear afterwards." He said with a grimace. I scoffed loudly. "What? Was every single Jedi looking out at the space docks at the exact same moment or what?" I muttered. That caused Obi-Wan to laugh loudly. "I suppose so." He paused a moment then looked away. 

I finally looked at him fully in the face. His face was turned from me so I only had a side view, but his face was contemplative, quiet, the way I liked him. I liked him all the time, but when he was silent and thinking, his presence was more powerful than any other clever words he could utter. "Do you regret that night?" I asked quietly. He turned slowly, thinking silently. Finally he turned fully, looking me in the face firmly, his eyes expressing his sincerity. "No." That simple word was enough for me and I nodded and looked away. He did the same and there were no more words spoken between us during the ride to the diner.

We had to walk several blocks till we got to the diner. We walked carefully around numerous venders and the other pedestrians walking the streets of Coruscant. "How do you know this Dex?" I asked him as we walked quickly. "I met him on a mission once, with Qui-Gon. He was one of Master's 'pathetic lifeforms'." He said, winking. "Ah, I see. So you didn't take to him then? Just like you didn't take to me or Ani?" I accused him. Obi-Wan raised his hands in the air. "Give me a little respect, Elaina! I was sick and tired of Qui-Gon picking up all these refugees, feeling that he had to help _everybody_! It got exhausting." He said, trying to cover for himself. "I see. So anyway, you met him on a mission." I continued.

"Yes. He was in quite a bit of trouble. A Cyryllian mob had fixed on his family, can't remember why, but anyway. Out of a family of ten, Dex was the only one left alive. It turns out that it was a bounty hunter who'd done it all, a cyborg of sorts. Seems that Dex's father owed a great deal of money to the Cyryllians." Obi-Wan said, pausing. "So, what happened?" I asked eagerly. "Not much really. Got in direct conflict with the Cyryllians, made them mad at us because we were poking our nose in where we didn't belong, tried to kill us, we fought back and killed their bounty hunter, negotiated with the mob, Dex was free and clear." Obi-Wan gave a deep sigh. "He worked on prospecting in the Outer Rim for a while before he came back here." He finished. "And he opened a diner?" I asked disbelievingly. Obi-Wan smiled broadly and chuckled. "Appearances can be deceiving. All his life, Dex's father wanted him to prospect like he had, but all he wanted to do was cook." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. 

We finally stepped inside the diner after a while. It was very busy. Droids spun about, taking orders and bringing orders out, their shrill voices piercing through the cacophany of noise. "Excuse me, I'd like to speak with Dex, please." Obi-Wan said, grabbing one of the droid's arms as she spun by us. She stopped and stared hard at him. "Whaddya want him for?" She asked. "Just to talk. Trust me." The droid gave a sort of shrug and turned around towards the kitchens. "Someone to see ya, honey. Jedi, by the looks of him." I peered around the corner and quickly saw the huge alien that blocked the serving window. He was a large gray alien, with four arms that moved busily around him, is flabby skin hanging out of his dirty white shirt. He stared at Obi-Wan in surprise and grinned.

"Obi-Wan!" He called joyously. A great smile spread across Obi-Wan's face as he looked at his old friend. "Hello Dex." He answered. Dex was obviously tickled at Obi-Wan's presence and he waved at him with his numerous appendages. "Take a seat! I'll be right with ya!" Obi-Wan nodded and we walked towards an empty booth. "Isn't he fabulous?" Obi-Wan asked, a smile on his face. "He seems quite nice." I agreed, glancing back to look at him again. The waitress droid asked Obi-Wan whether or not he wanted a drink. "Oh yes, thank you." He called out. "I hope you don't mind?" He said, motioning towards the drinks that the droid was now pouring. "No not at all." I said with a shrug. Obi-Wan simply smiled and looked away. It was so surprising. I had never seen him this happy in a long time. He was simply, happy. No other emotion intruded on it. It increased when Dex lumbered over towards our table.

I stood as Obi-Wan did as he went to embrace his friend. Dex hugged him with all four arms and grinned. Obi-Wan released him and took a step backwards, towards me, I noticed. "Dex, this a dear friend of mine. Dex, this is Elaina Solo. Elaina, this is Dex." He said, indicating the two of us to each other. Dex cast a sly look in Obi-Wan's direction as he said, "A _dear_ friend 'eh?" Obi-Wan glanced at him warningly and Dex chuckled. "Any friend of Obi-Wan's is a friend of mine. Pleased to meet you, Elaina." He said, laughing loudly as he extended one of his hands. I gladly took it, taking to the alien immediately. "Pleased to meet you." I answered.

He smiled gratefully and we all sat down together at the booth. The droid brought us our drinks and we sipped them as we spoke. "So my friend, what can I do for ya?" Dex asked. Obi-Wan nodded and withdrew the poisonous dart from his robes. "For starters, you can tell me what this is." He said, placing it in one of Dex's palms. Dex stared at it in surprise and fingered it gently."Well, whaddya know? I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim." He said with surprise. "Do you know where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked. Dex nodded and motioned to the dart laid carefully in his palm. "This belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart." I frowned and glanced at Obi-Wan. "Kamino? I've never heard of it." I said. Obi-Wan nodded and frowned, turning back to Dex. "Kamino saberdart? I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive."

At that, Dex scoffed loudly as he handed the dart back to Obi-Wan. "It's these funny little cuts on the side that gives it away. Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols. I should think you Jedi should have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." I could not help but smile as Dex finished his sentence with a small snort. I glanced at Obi-Wan who shook his head, but was unable to hide the mirth in his eyes. "Well Dex, if droids could think, then there'd be none of us here would there?" He paused as he ran his fingers over the dart carefully. "Kamino. It doesn't sound familiar. Is it in the Republic?"

"No, its beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives. Those Kaminoans keep to themselves mostly. They're cloners. Good ones too." I raised my eyebrows in surprise at that. What would a bounty hunter and cloners have in common? One would think none. "Cloners? Are they friendly?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown. Dex chuckled. "Well it depends." Obi-Wan cocked his eyebrows, waiting for another answer. Finally he asked, "Depends on what Dex?" Dex chuckled again and grinned broadly. "On how good your manners are and how big your pocket-book is." He said knowingly. 

Obi-Wan smiled and shrugged. "I should have known. What do cloners and bounty hunters have in common?" Obi-Wan murmured under his breath. "Well nothin' I wouldn't think. But at the same time, they ARE cloners." We glanced up at Dex. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Well little lady, what do cloners do? They _clone_. So maybe this bounty hunter or whoever you're talkin' about is helping 'em. Being a host or some daft thing. Though I'm not sure why anyone would wanna pull a crazy stunt like that." Dex scoffed. Obi-Wan nodded slowly. It was plausible I suppose, though rather strange, that a bounty hunter would hook up with cloners. "Well thank you for all your help Dex. This is going to help me alot I feel." Obi-Wan said with a smile as he stood and stepped from the table. He gave Dex another hug and stepped aside as the alien took a step towards me and gave me one as well. I was surprised to hear him whisper in my ear as he held me, "You watch out for that one. He don't know when to quit, an' he don't know when to keep himself safe." He said, winking. I smiled knowingly and nodded. "It was wonderful to meet you, Dex." I said as I stepped next to Obi-Wan. Dex grinned and waved at us as we walked out of the diner.

"Well, that was productive. I'm certainly glad that Dex knew what this thing was, otherwise we'd definetly be in the dark." Obi-Wan said, drawing the dart out of his pocket and eyeing it with a pleased air. "Where to now?" I asked as we boarded the commuter-craft. "Back to the Temple. We need to look up Kamino. I want some more information and the exact co-ordinates." He said, pocketing the dart and paying the tall human that sat in the driver's seat of the craft. As he paid the man, I stepped away, moving to sit down. To my surprise, the human male who'd been on the train before was still there. He winked as he had before, but I ignored him as I moved towards a seat. Unfortunately, there were no seats closer to the front, but there were some towards the middle, right by where the man was sitting. As I sat down, he eyed me and did not move his gaze.

His eyes flashed, first at Obi-Wan, then back at me. He leaned over and whispered, "Hey sweetie, wanna ditch the Jedi and come have some real adventures? I know where all the best cantinas are." He said enticingly. I shook my head, unwilling to go ANYWHERE with him. "Sorry. Can't." I whispered. He sat back, a look of mock sorrow on his face. I thought he had given up, but obviously I was wrong as his hand lashed out and caught my arm hard. I jerked backwards, trying to loosen his grip. But I had underestimated him, for this was not a human male, but a changeling and he wasn't letting go any time soon. His features blurred for a moment as he pulled against my arm. Suddenly, I jumped to my feet and twisted, causing his arm to twist violently. He yelled loudly, but refused to let go. He pushed me into the walls of the craft, and I did the same to him. Because his hands now had both of my arms twisted securely behind me, I could not call my lightsaber to me. 

During one of the times when he pushed me into the wall of the craft, he whispered in my ear, "What happened to Zam? Were you the one that killed her?" He hissed. I saw Obi-Wan rushing to the back of the craft out of the corner of my eye, but realized he wasn't going to get here in time to save me from answering the question. "Who is Zam?" I whispered back. He twisted my arms harshly, causing me to cry out. "You know who she is! Zam Wessel! You killed her!" He whispered harsly. As Obi-Wan ran towards him, the changeling flew about, planting his legs squarely on Obi-Wan's chest, sending him flying across the craft. "I don't know any Zam Wessel, nor have I ever killed anyone by that name!" I whispered frantically, trying to escape. "She was working a mission and you Jedi interfered! That'll be the last time." He warned, squeezing my wrists so hard that my bones moved together painfully. 

"I swear to you, I know no Zam Wessel!" I cried out. Before the Clawdite man had time to answer with another accusation, Obi-Wan kicked him hard and sent him flying into the back of the craft. I landed on the floor beside him, but he abandoned me and rushed towards Obi-Wan instead. He grappled with Obi-Wan, giving him the same treatment as he had me. I heard hushed words about Zam Wessel as he and Obi-Wan pushed each other into the windows. There was now total disarray and chaos on the commuter-craft. Aliens and humans alike were standing in their chairs, trying to keep out of the way of the combatants. 

Suddenly, I flew down the aisle as the commuter-craft stopped with a sickening jolt. The craft doors opened and Coruscant security officers rushed aboard the craft, grabbing the changeling quickly, pulling him off of Obi-Wan. The changeling continued to yell at us as he was dragged away, his face changing every now and then from his human form to his Clawdite form. Obi-Wan brushed his hair from his face and walked over to me, extending his hand. I grasped it and he gently pulled me up, holding my wrists up for inspection. "They're fine, Obi-Wan. He just squeezed them a tad hard." I protested. He nodded and let go of them as we sat down. "They're going to have nasty bruises when its all said and done." He warned. I grinned. "I'm sure I'll live through it." I assured him. "Who was Zam Wessel?" I asked quietly. Obi-Wan's face sobered as he glanced out the window. "I think it was the bounty-hunter that was killed by the saber-dart." He said quietly. I nodded silently, thinking about the complete pain that had been in the changeling's voice as he spoke her name.

__

************************************************************************

****

Place: Jedi Temple, Library Archives

The first place we looked for information was the Jedi Library. It was a fabulous place, one I spent many hours in in my youth. I loved the look, the touch, simply the sense of all that knowledge in one room. I settled down in a chair beside Obi-Wan as he sat down at one of the data computers. He typed in the co-ordinates that Dex had given him and we sat back to wait. He turned to me and smiled. "This shouldn't take long." He reassured me. I returned his smile and nodded. But to our surprise, the search took longer to process than we thought. After a time, we finally got an answer from the database, but it was not one we wanted or expected.

****

DATA INCOMPLETE OR INCORRECT. NO FILES WERE FOUND.

"Thats odd. Perhaps I typed the wrong co-ordinates." Obi-Wan said, frowning and shaking his head as he slowly punched in the co-ordinates. But again, we got the same answer, and again, and again. Finally Obi-Wan sat back in his chair. "Well I don't know whats wrong with the stupid thing. Perhaps its malfunctioning." He muttered. I stood from my seat. "I'll go ask for Madame Jocasta Nu. She'll be able to help us." I reassured him as I walked away. I walked up to the front desk where a Jedi Padawan of about seventeen was sitting. He looked up as I approached and hastily stood, bowing as he did so. "Can I help you Master Solo?" He asked. "Yes, thank you. I need some help from Madame Jocasta Nu. Can you find her for me please?" I asked. The boy nodded, his green eyes sparkling. "Sure. I'll try to find her on the communicator. Seems to be the only way to find her!" He said with a chuckle. "We're over at the database computers." I told him before I walked away. He nodded and punched in the codes on his commlink.

I walked back to where Obi-Wan was and saw that he was no longer sitting, but standing, looking at one of the many large busts of Jedi Masters that lined the halls. This one's name, I knew. He was Count Dooku, former Jedi, the one who had now organized the Separatist movement. "He has a very powerful face." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "Yes he does." I agreed. "Sometimes, I wonder what would posess a man to leave this order. It is so strange to me." He said quietly. "Not so strange to them though. They find it burdensome, having to follow all the rules." I answered. "I know. Its just strange." He murmured. "I wonder if Qui-Gon, had he ever followed the rules in his life, if he would have been able to have a bust here." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I'm sure he would have." I answered. "Sometimes I wish he had followed the rules. It would have made life so much easier." Obi-Wan murmured. "I know." I whispered. He looked at me, sorrow in his eyes and whispered, "I wish he was still here." I didn't answer, but simply nodded. From behind us, came a crisp, but kind voice. "Did you call for assistance?" We both turned to face Jocasta Nu, who stood waiting behind us. "Yes, yes I did." Obi-Wan said, breaking out of his reverie. "Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan nodded and sat back down in the chair in front of the databanks. I leaned over him as he did so, watching the screen. Jocasta Nu did the same.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. But it doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive charts."

Jocasta Nu clucked softly, running the name over her tongue. "Kamino, Kamino. Its not a system I'm familiar with. Let me see. Are you sure you have the right coordinates?" She asked offhandedly as she punched in the name of the system. Obi-Wan nodded and pointed to a certain quadrant on the map that arose at Jocasta Nu's fingertips. "According to my information it should be in this quadrant somehwere. Just south of the Rishi Maze." Jocasta Nu eyed Obi-Wan with a sympathetic eye. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." Obi-Wan frowned and looked back down to the screen, then back to her. "Thats impossible. Perhaps the Archives are incomplete." Jocasta Nu drew herself up proudly, and the eye that had formerly been sympathetic, was now critical as she gazed at Obi-Wan. "If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist." She said haughtily as she walked from us.

Obi-Wan's frown increased and he slumped in his chair, staring at the screen as if it would give him more answers than what he could see. "Well, do you think Dex could be wrong?" I asked quietly. Obi-Wan didn't look at me, but he shook his head. "No. Dex has never been wrong. Its the Archives that are wrong. Thats just so odd though." He murmured. "Well do you know of anywhere else we could look?" I asked him. Finally, he became erect and raised his head. "Master Yoda! He could help us. Come on." He said, jumping from his chair and walking quickly towards the exit, leaving me to follow behind him.

__

************************************************************************

We walked into Master Yoda's school room and I smiled. Everything was as it had been years ago. It was comforting to go back to a place that never changes. Do you ever have that feeling? When you live in a world that is constantly changing and you fear you shall be left behind, then you return to a place where there are many wonderful memories and images, and it has remained the same? That is why I cherish the Jedi Temple greatly. We waited patiently by the door, watching the young Padawan's perform their exercises. I had to smile at them as they battled with the blaster simulator. Its bolts were not fatal, but merely stung. I must confess that after a time, I got used to their sting. I looked up to Obi-Wan and saw a small smile on his face as he watched the children with shining eyes.

As I stared at them, I remembered thoughts that I had had years ago when I had been a slave on Tatooine. I dreamed that I would be married someday, have many children, and be happy. I still had those dreams at times, no matter how unlikely they were. And yet, as I watched the children, I had a vision, one of the first _peaceful_ visions I'd had in a long time. A shadow covered over my eyes and the young children disappeared, but one remained, one who had not been part of the class. He was small, about three perhaps. I wasn't sure. But he looked up at me with a grin, his blue eyes shining, a long red scar stretched across his chin. He sat in the seat of a speeder and grinned as he punched the accelerator and sped about the garden around us. It almost resembled the gardens of the Jedi Temple. 

He spun around the gardens faster and faster until he was only a blur, but he loved it. He screamed and yelped loudly, calling, 'faster! faster!', and somehow being able to squeeze more power from it. Then it was if my vision had been broadened and I saw myself standing there, watching him with a smile on my face. I did not think about it at the moment, but when I think back on it now, I noticed that my face was a little paler than it should have been, more careworn, more worried. I watched myself as the Elaina in the vision watched the boy speed about the gardens then slowly come to a stop. The boy jumped out of the speeder, his feet almost giving way under him as he loped towards Elaina in the vision. He threw his arms around her knees and squeezed them tight. In the vision, Elaina picked him up and held him in her arms, kissing him on the face. He grinned and returned them one by one. "Thank you Mama! Its the best birthday present ever!" He crowed. "Well, you'll have to be more careful. You know how your Father feels about flying." Elaina in the vision said, winking at the boy, who covered his mouth in laughter.

"He HATES flying!" The boy chuckled. "He doesn't _HATE_ flying. He just hates it when you fly so fast." Elaina reprimanded him. "But thats the only fun way to do it! Just you watch me Mama! Someday, I'm gonna get me a starship, the fastest starship in the galaxy! It'll be awesome Mama! And you'll be proud of me, won't you? And Papa will too, right?" He asked with childlike sincerity. Elaina laughed and ran a finger down his face. "Of course Papa and I will be proud. We always are, Han. Always." She whispered. I stared hard at myself, holding that little boy, _my_ little boy. Han. He was part of me. He was my son. _Mine_. 

All of a sudden, the room filled with Padawans emerged back into view and my future self and my son disappeared. I glanced at Obi-Wan, but he was still watching the young Padawan's. Finally Yoda, glanced at us and turned back to the children, tapping his cane on the floor. "Younglings, Younglings! Visitors we have." He said, motioning towards us. The children smiled and wriggled with delight, thrilled to have two Jedi Knights to come see them. "Hello Master Obi-Wan. Hello Master Elaina."

"Hello children! Are your lessons coming along well?" I asked them. They all nodded shyly, small smiles on their faces that they not only were in our presence, but were being acknowledged. "You do your best and listen to Master Yoda." I said with a smile. "We will!" They all responded in a chorus. I smiled and turned to Obi-Wan, who shook his head with a smile. "Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you Master." Obi-Wan said quietly to Master Yoda. "What help to you can I be, Obi-Wan?" The Jedi Master asked. "We're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend. I trust him, but the system doesn't show up on the Archive maps." Obi-Wan explained. Master Yoda nodded and smiled at the Padawans. "An interesting puzzle. Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing, how embarrassing." The children around us chuckled and tried to smother their laughter in their hands, finding it tremendously funny that Master Yoda was chastising a Jedi Knight.

"Gather around the map reader. Clear your minds and find Master Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will." Yoda said as the lights were dimmed. Obi-Wan slipped his small globe into the map reader and instantly the room was peppered with stars and galaxies. This had been my favorite part of classes. Just seeing the stars, even in copied form, sent a chill down my spine and a thrill through my veins. Obi-Wan walked through the stars till he found the system where the planet should be. "It should be here, but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area toward this spot." He said, pointing to the spot. Yoda nodded seriously and turned to the children. "Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remins, but the star and all its planets, disappeared they have! How can this be? An answer? A thought? Anyone?"

I looked around the room as the children eyed each other in thought. Finally, one of the children, a boy with wide blue eyes spoke up. "Master, because someone erased it from the Archive memory." He said seriously. A smile rose to my lips as Master Yoda chuckled and turned to us with a smile. "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is." Then he sobered and murmured. "The Padawan is right." The three of us walked from the map reader, Obi-Wan drawing the globe to him with the Force as Yoda spoke softly to us. "The data must have been erased. Go to the center of gravity's pull and find your planet you will." He said. "But Master Yoda, who could have emptied information from the Archives? Thats impossible isn't it?" Obi-Wan said, curiosity in his features. Yoda nodded, gazing at us with a serious face, disturbance in his large eyes. "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will."

We bowed to each other and Obi-Wan and I departed from the room. "Thats unusual. Who would have wanted to erase those files? Its not like Kamino has anything to hide. Or does it?" I asked thoughtfully. "I don't know. But you are right. It is unusual. What Jedi would do such a thing, and for what purpose? Save to lead other Jedi searching for it astray." Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps thats just it. Perhaps there is more on Kamino than a bounty hunter with poisonous darts." I said quietly. Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Get your things together. We'll meet at the docking bay." I nodded, walking away from him and towards my living quarters.

About fifteen minutes afterwards, I met Obi-Wan at the docking bay. My ship was in a bay a few yards down from his, so I met him at his ship. He stood in front of it, speaking to his droid. When I approached he raised his head to meet my gaze. "Lets go at this seperately, just in case something should happen to one of us and one of us needs to get help." He said. I nodded and made a move to walk towards my ship. "I'll see you in space then." I said. "Elaina." I paused and turned back to Obi-Wan. "May the Force be with you." He said with a smile. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." I answered, walking towards my ship. As I walked away, I heard him mutter, "Certainly hope we don't meet with any trouble, because when that happens," He gave a scoff then muttered, "I _hate_ flying." Then the phrase that the Elaina in my vision had spoken to Han returned to me, and a shiver ran down my spine. 

__

"He HATES flying!" 

"He doesn't HATE flying. He just hates it when you fly so fast." 

************************************************************************

__

Author's Note: Thanx all you great reviewers!! *blows kisses and passes out chocolate chip cookies* Here you go! Thanx again! Love ya!! Keep readin'!!

T.H.


	5. Entry 5

__

************************************************************************

**__**

Place: System of Kamino, South of the Rishi Maze

We came out of hyperspace smoothly and my breath caught in my throat as I stared at the planet. It was beautiful, a smooth, glassy sea green, its colors reflecting beautifully in the darkness of space. "Do you see it Elaina? Master Yoda was right. Its Kamino." Obi-Wan's crackled voice said over the speakers. "Yes, I know." I paused a moment, then spoke again. "Obi-Wan, do we know _anything_ about this planet? About its inhabitants? Their ways?" There was an embarrassed silence before Obi-Wan spoke again. "I'm afraid that all we know is that they are cloners. Oh, and that we should be on our best behavior." He said, mirth in his voice. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 

"Preparing for descent into Kamino's atmosphere. See you on the planet."

"Right."

As I pulled into the atmosphere, I quickly took note that the planet itself was not as lovely as its exterior. True, it was majestic with its towers and turrents seemingly rising from the crashing ocean waves, but its atmosphere was dark and forbidding. I landed my craft smoothly onto the docking bay that rested out in the open and stepped out of the ship, becoming immediately soaked. It did not seem to matter if I put my cloak over my head or not. I simply ran to the elevator that would take me to the floor where Obi-Wan was. I met him at the door and we smiled at our wet appearances. The door opened and we stepped in. I immediately seemed to sense the wetness all over my body as the cool air hit my face. I looked down the bright white halls, which differed greatly from the dark colors of the outdoors.

The halls were lit with the purest light I'd ever seen, perfect, white, glowing light. It radiated throughout the building, silhouetting the soft corners and twists and turns of the building. I turned as I felt a life Force generating close by. A tall alien approached, its walk as smooth as the hallway around it. It moved with grace and dignity and stopped in front of us, its dark eyes, filled with a vibrant purple light, taking us in. "Master Jedi, so good to see you. The Prime Minister is expecting you." She said, waving her long, slender arm in our direction. Obi-Wan frowned and glanced at me. This was certainly unusual. "We're expected?" The creature nodded again. "Of course. We have been anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way." She said, walking slowly down the white hallway.

I glanced at Obi-Wan and shrugged. He nodded and we followed the alien down the halls. Through the wide windows that lined the hallways, we saw the contrast between this wonderful clean world inside and the dark, furious world outside. It was a haven, a place I felt I could easily get lost in. _But no matter where you go, even if it be on Kamino, you cannot hide from the darkness, for even in the lightest places, it seeks refuge. _I told myself. We entered a large room, as white and soft as the outside hall had been. Large, circular doors closed behind us and we stepped forward. Another alien, very much like the alien who had lead us here, stood and nodded respectfully, his black robes flowing with his movements. "This is Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." The alien said, indicating the alien beside her, then turning to us. "These are Master Jedi," She said, pausing. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan responded quickly. "Elaina Solo." I answered.

The Prime Minister nodded with pleasure. "Of course. I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. Please." He said, indicating the two spoon shaped chairs that slipped down to our appropriate heights. We all sat down, save for the female alien who'd lead us in. The Prime Minister crossed his legs comfortably and began. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule." He said, nodding meaningfully. I glanced at Obi-Wan, but he merely nodded at the alien and kept his eyes fixed on him. "Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way." The alien remarked proudly.

Obi-Wan nodded with a rather confused air, but said, "That is good news." The alien nodded once more. "I'd hoped you'd be pleased. Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time." The alien said, obviously pleased with himself. I started. This was an unusual twist. Master Sifo-Dyas had been killed when he'd gone on a mission to Corellia almost ten years ago. He could not have placed this order. Obi-Wan quite obviously knew the same. "I'm sorry. Master?" He asked, hinting to the alien. The poor creature stiffened and looked confused, but answered Obi-Wan's prompting. "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

Obi-Wan shook his head firmly. "Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Obi-Wan explained. Now it was the Prime Minister's turn to look startled. He sat back in his chair and put his long fingers to his mouth with a small sigh. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." He said, once again gaining a strain of pride in his voice. _An ARMY?_ This truly, WAS impossible. Master Yoda, nor Master Windu had ever spoken of an army, let alone a clone army made by aliens, whose system was not even in the Jedi Archives. And Master Yoda had shown no recognition when we asked him about the planet. _What is going on?_ "The army?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to look unsurprised. The alien nodded firmly. "Yes, a clone army. And I must say, it is one of the finest we've ever created."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at me, then turned back to him. "Tell me Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" The Prime Minister nodded and lay back slightly. "Of course he did. This army is for the Republic." I stared at the Prime Minister, unable to think. An ARMY? But the Senate had not even approved the use of an army, nor had the Jedi Counil approved such a creation. Did the Senate know about this army? "Tell me Prime Minister, did my Master say anything else that these clones would be for? Any other purpose?" I asked. The Prime Minister cocked his head. "Well, no not really. He simply said that it was an army for the Republic in their hour of greatest need. He also said that many lives would be saved by this army, but at the same time, many would be lost." I nodded slowly. "But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." The Prime Minister spoke up again. 

Obi-Wan smiled easily at the alien. "Thats why we're here." The Prime Minister nodded and stood. We followed his lead and that the female guide and walked slowly behind them. We enountered many more Kaminoans as we walked through the halls. Their bodies were so, fluid. It was the only way to describe them. They moved slowly, with precision, watching their step, but still watching the way before them. The Prime Minister opened a door that read, **CLONE OPERATIONS**.

We stepped inside and immediately my breath was taken away. There were thousands, millions of little jars all rolling about in their respective places. I didn't even think I saw all of them, though the window looking out to them was immense. But I could barely breathe when I realized that the things inside them, were humans. _Clones_. I glanced at Obi-Wan, but he simply stared at the immense amount of life forms. Lama Su glanced down at us and Obi-Wan started slightly. "Very impressive." He remarked. The alien bobbed his head respectfully. "I'd hoped you'd be pleased. Clones can think creatively. You'll find that they are immensely superior to droids."

He said, stopping in front of another window. This window showed thousands of young boys, all the same in face and in body structure. These boys seemed to be of an estimated age of ten, or thereabouts. Very young. They were all working on the same program, flight simulations, and several Kaminoans walked among them, helping them as they needed it. "You mentioned growth acceleration." Obi-Wan commented as he watched them. "Oh yes, its essential. Otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time. These were started five years ago." Lama Su said, eyeing the children. "So what age are they now? With the growth acceleration?" I asked. "Ten years old. A fully matured clone is twenty years of age." The Prime Minister said knowingly as we walked over to yet another window. This looked over a sort of eating area, where thousands of men were eating. Like the boys, these were all identical, the same age, the same height. "You'll find that they are totally obedient. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independant than the original host." The alien said rather ruefully.

"And who was the original?" Obi-Wan asked as we walked down the hall. "A bounty hunter named Jango Fett." The Prime Minister said offhandedly. I glanced meaningfully at Obi-Wan. "Where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-Wan asked, trying not to sound curious. "Oh we keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing. An unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" He asked, a small chuckle in his voice. Obi-Wan frowned. "Unaltered?" The alien nodded. "Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile. And no growth acceleration." Obi-Wan's frown cleared, though I could still sense his confusion. "We would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." He suggested. The female alien who had escorted us in, smiled graciously. "I'd be happy to arrange it for you."

Obi-Wan nodded curtly. "Thank you." The Kaminoan smiled and stepped back behind us. There was little or no talking as the Prime Minister lead us further down the corridor. 

**__**

What do you think of all this?

I was slightly startled to hear Obi-Wan's gentle voice ring inside my head, but I answered him.

__

I'm not really sure. But I know that I don't like it. Its wrong.

****

The whole idea of cloning?

Yes. I mean, they treat these clones as if they WERE droids. They don't care about them in the least, don't care that the 'million more on the way' are human beings! Altered, but nonetheless human beings who do not deserve to be treated in such a trivial manner.

****

I agree. I don't like the way they talk about them. In truth, I don't like the whole situation. I met Master Sifo-Dyas at one point in time and he did not seem like a Jedi that would order the creation of an army without the Council's knowledge.

But he WAS on the Council, wasn't he?

****

Yes, but still. I don't think he would have done it. Besides, by the time it was ordered, Master Sifo-Dyas had already been killed.

I don't like this.

****

Nor do I, but,

Obi-Wan abruptly stopped as we stepped onto a platform of sorts. What it overlooked astounded us. Beneath us were lines upon lines of soldiers, all clones. Thousands of them. All ready for battle. "Magnificent aren't they?" The Prime Minister said proudly. I could do nothing but simply nod. Magnificent wasn't exactly the word I would have chosen. "Tell me, if we were required to use these clones, how much time would it take for them to get ready?" Obi-Wan asked. The Prime Minister bobbed his head emphatically. "Not long. Not long at all. They would most likely be ready but five minutes after you called for them." He boasted. Obi-Wan nodded, but said nothing more. "Well I hope you are pleased with your army." The alien said as we walked away from the balcony. 

"Yes we are, thank you." Obi-Wan said, speaking for the both of us. "Very good. In that case, I'm sure that Taun We would be happy to take you to see Jango Fett now." The Prime Minister said, glancing back at the female alien. She nodded and smiled. "I would be pleased to do this." She agreed. "It was a pleasure to meet you Prime Minister." Obi-Wan said, holding out his hand. The Prime Minister took it graciously and shook it, doing the same to mine. "It is an honor to have the Jedi here again. Thank you for your time and your graciousness." The Prime Minister said, bowing slightly before walking off. Taun We, the female alien nodded her head and motioned to us. "Please, this way." She said. We followed her down the hall, towards the living quarters, stopping in front of a door after a while. 

The door was opened by a boy, estimated about ten years of age. He was exactly identical to the five year old clones I had seen only a few moments ago. He glanced at us suspiciously, then looked up at Taun We with familiarity. "Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked kindly. Boba nodded emphatically. "Yep." Taun We smiled. "May we see him?" The boy shrugged and nodded, walking from the door. "Sure. Dad, Taun We's here." He called, his voice echoing throughout the apartment. After a few moments, a man emerged from a side door, unrolling his sleeves. His face was rugged and covered with scars as he looked at us. He looked at us in a way similar to the way his son had looked at us, but with less suspicion.

"Welcome back Jango. Was your trip productive?" Taun We asked kindly. Jango nodded curtly. "Fairly." He said shortly. Taun We nodded respectfully and waved her long hand towards us. "This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Elaina Solo. They've come to check on our progress." She said slowly. Jango's gaze swiveled between us, resting on me for a time, then turning to Obi-Wan as he spoke. "Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud." He said with a small smile. Jango shrugged. "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." He said shortly. "Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked. Jango paused momentarily. "Once or twice." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Recently?" At that, Jango glared at him. "Possibly." He responded. "Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas."

Jango looked put off by that question. He paced a few feet then muttered something to Boba, who walked off and closed the closet door. Before he did so, I noticed an imposing blue helmet, resting among its armor. "Master who?" Jango asked curiously. "Sifo-Dyas. Isn't he the one who hired you for this job?" Jango stared hard at Obi-Wan before speaking again. "Never heard of him." This surprised me. It wasn't necessarily the phrase, but his tone. I sensed that he was being completely honest. That was what threw me off. Apparently, the same held for Obi-Wan, for he raised his eyebrows slightly. "Really?" Jango nodded. "I was recruited by a man named Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." He said shortly. Obi-Wan smiled knowingly. "Curious."

Jango walked forward a few paces, then turned back to Obi-Wan. "Does your companion speak? Or is she mute?" He asked. My blood boiled, but I held my head high as I answered him. "I do not have anything to say." I answered as shortly as he had a moment ago. "Really? Thats surprising, considering all the questions your friend is asking. Don't you have any questions for me?" He asked, almost mockingly. I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Sorry." Jango raised his eyebrows and shrugged. It was then that I glanced at Boba. He was staring hard at me, as if trying to understand something. I then realized what he stared at. My slave necklace hung out over my cloak, a curious object to the boy I'm sure. I stepped away from Jango as he began to speak again. Boba drew back slightly, fear echoing in his eyes. "What do you wish to ask me, Boba?" I asked him quietly. He started as I voiced his desire, but stepped forward slightly. "Why are you wearing a slave necklace if you're a Jedi?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I was once a slave. I am free now, but it is a symbol of my life before." I answered him calmly. "Wouldn't you rather forget it?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. "No. It is part of my past. I can't forget it for it is always a part of my life. My past. You cannot forget your past." I said quietly. He nodded slowly, then stepped away, his eyes still clapped on me. As I stood, I heard Jango say to Obi-Wan, "Do you like your army?" Obi-Wan nodded, a small, knowing smile on his face. "I look forward to seeing them in action." Jango nodded, pride in his gaze. "They'll do their job well. I'll guarrantee that." Obi-Wan smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you for your time Jango." Jango did not return the gesture, but simply said, "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." He said curtly. I too nodded to Jango, then followed Obi-Wan as we left the room. I glanced back behind me at Boba, who continued to watch me, curiosity and suspicion still on his face.

Taun We lead us back to the space docks and smiled. "Tell your Council that the first battalions are ready. And remind them, if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them." Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "I won't forget, and thank you." He said. "Thank you." Taun We said courteously as Obi-Wan and I stepped out into the pouring rain. "Jango's going to try to get out I have a feeling." He called over the howling wind. "Well I don't blame him. You certainly stepped far enough over the line on several questions." I scoffed. Obi-Wan shrugged as he bent over his ship. "I needed answers. R-4, transmit this to Coruscant." He said before straightening and pulling his cloak around himself. I stepped closer to him so that the transmitter would pick up both of our images and shivered. After a moment, Master Yoda and Master Windu's figures emerged amidst the pouring rain.

"Masters, we have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army for the Republic." He said loudly over the wind and rain. "We have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is behind the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala." I added. Mace Windu nodded slowly. "Do you think these cloners are involved in that as well?" Obi-Wan shook his head decisively. "No Master, there appears to be no motive." Yoda shook his head disapprovingly. "Do not assume anything Obi-Wan. Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villain behind this plot." Obi-Wan nodded firmly. "Yes Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for the clone army almost ten years ago. I was under the impression that he was killed before that." Obi-Wan said. Master Windu and Master Yoda seemed to draw back slightly in surprise. "Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" I asked over the howling wind. 

Master Windu sighed. "No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Yoda pointed a finger at us as he spoke. "Into custody take this Jango Fett. Bring him here. Question him we will." He said. "Yes Master. We will report back when we have him." Obi-Wan assured him as we cut off the transmission. "Well, what do we do now?" I asked, turning to him. "You're going to your ship. I may need back-up from the air. I'm going to go and see if I can get a hold of Jango." He said, grabbing his lightsaber. "Don't you think I should be down there with you?" I asked. He grinned broadly. "Not unless you want to get more wet than you already are." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Very well. I'll see you there. May the Force be with you." I called as I ran towards the elevator. "May the Force be with you Elaina!" Obi-Wan yelled back, almost inaudible over the storm.

I jumped into the cockpit of my ship, shivering as the power blew cool air around me. "R-7, see if you can't get some warmth in here. I'm freezing." I said to the droid. The droid beeped in response, then asked me a question. "No R-7. We're going to go help Obi-Wan." I said with resolve, as I settled my hands on the controls. We quickly lifted off from the platform and as I swooped over the docks, I quickly saw blaster fire. "Oh great." I muttered as I steered towards it. Obi-Wan and Jango Fett were now having it out on the ground, lightsaber and blasters drawn. But a moment later, both had disappeared, sliding away in the pouring rain. Obi-Wan vaulted away from Jango Fett, trying to get to his lightsaber.

I was surprised to see great amounts of blaster fire ricocheting around him, but then frowned as I saw it was coming from Jango's ship. It was Boba. "Why you little," I seethed, quickly placing my fingers on the blaster trigger. I quickly blasted at the ship, causing one of the panals to blow off.. In my mind, I heard the boy cry out with surprise. Then I saw him peer cautiously out the window. His eyes narrowed as he saw my ship and he quickly turned the guns away from me. "Oh so you wanna play, huh kid? Well then lets play." I muttered as I arced around him. The boy tried fiercely to blast me away with his guns, and growing angrier as he did not succeed. I had to admit, the kid was good. Had a lot of potential. "One bit of advice kid. Never mess with Jedi." I murmured as I careened so close to the ship that my wing nearly hit the windows where Boba glanced out every now and then. Obi-Wan and Jango were fighting hand in hand now, for neither could reach their blaster or lightsaber.

Obi-Wan kicked him away, then ran to reach his lightsaber. Jango jumped to his feet, igniting his boosters and flying over beside him. Before Obi-Wan could pick up his weapon, Jango knocked it away by means of his cable, which wrapped around Obi-Wan's hands. He then began to drag him across the wet surface of the docks. I frowned and blasted towards them, but I had to stop after a while, because there was no way I could hit Jango without hitting Obi-Wan. 

__

Obi-Wan! DO something!! I called to him with my mind. Within seconds, his voice rang angrily in my head.

**__**

What do you THINK I'm trying to do Elaina? I'm doing the best I can!

Well do better. 

****

Fine then! Your highness! Obi-Wan called wryly.

I rolled my eyes, then grinned as Obi-Wan slipped behind a pillar, jerking on the cable and knocking Jango's booster-pack from his back and sending it flying through the air. Obi-Wan quickly kicked the bounty hunter over the edge of the space docks, then stood still a moment.

**__**

Oh no, not good!

Obi-Wan! You're still attached to the,

Obi-Wan's scream echoed through my mind as he slipped behind Jango. "Cable." I muttered, continuing the rest of the sentence. I began to dive down to try to catch him, but stopped as I heard his voice.

**__**

Don't Elaina! Make him think you've given up! Go hide in the clouds!

That was what he wanted me to do? Go hide in the clouds? He's about to fall into the sea, and he wants me to, fine. Fine. If thats what he wants me to do, I'll do it. I'll HIDE in some clouds. And I did so, leaving Obi-Wan behind and slipping into the clouds. 

**__**

Elaina! I'm up! Try to get to Jango before he takes off!

He got back up?

****

Yes! Now hurry!

"First you want me to hide, now its 'hurry'. I'll never understand you." I muttered as I dove from the clouds. As I did so, Jango's ship began to take off. I dove after it, but I had come out too late. I saw Obi-Wan on the space docks, his lightsaber held high. 

__

Well, what now?

****

I put a homing device on his hull. He won't get far. 

Its about time you did something productive.

****

What are you TALKING about? I was fighting with him in the RAIN while you were sitting nice and dry in your ship!

I was trying to teach that little clone a lesson and I got him away from you, thank you very much.

****

Fine, you did do that. Wait there. I'll meet you up there in a moment.

Shortly after, Obi-Wan's ship rose into the sky. "Where to?" I asked, gripping the controls. "We're going to find a bounty hunter." Obi-Wan said with determination, speeding ahead of me. "Just don't get yourself in another mess like that last one." I told him firmly. "Then leave the clones alone and help me!" He answered. "You're hopeless." I murmured, urging the ship forward. After a short time the bounty-hunter's queerly shaped ship came into sight. "Alright Elaina, now, you take him from the back and I'll try to cut him off." Obi-Wan said. "You be careful and make sure its not HIM who cuts YOU off." I said, slipping behind him. "You worry about the back and I'll worry about the front." Were his final words as he sped up behind Jango. 

Jango sped up, trying to avoid Obi-Wan, then I groaned as he changed his position. He was heading directly into the asteroid field of the planet in front of us, Geonosis, I recognized. "Obi-Wan, he's going into the asteroid field! Are you crazy enough to follow him?" I asked grimly as I gripped the controls. "Yes!" Came his yell across the comm-link. I shook my head and urged my ship into the asteroid field. "Then I am too." I muttered under my breath. Above me, R-7 moaned emphatically. I dodged the asteroids and soon found myself side by side with Obi-Wan. "I thought you were taking the front!" I called to him. I saw his reaction through his window. His eyes were fixed on the bounty-hunter's ship, but he still managed to roll his eyes. "Its the asteroids. I'm trying NOT to get killed thank you." He murmured. "Yeah well you already signed a death warrent by going INTO this asteroid field." I retorted as I dodged an asteroid that hurtled towards my wing.

"Seismic charges!" Obi-Wan suddenly yelled. "Break up!" He said. I winced as I saw the charge emerge from the back of the ship. I swung away from Obi-Wan, hurtling perilously through the asteroids. There seemed to be silence as the charge released and slammed into an asteroid, then let forth a hideous noise of explosion, scattering rocks and debris everywhere. I winced as a large piece of asteroid hit my wing. R-7 whistled loudly. "I know! I know!" I yelled. "Obi-Wan are you alright?" I called. "Yes, but, HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!" He yelled. I quickly dove out of sight, trying to find an escape from the flying rocks. Silence, then the hideous sound echoed out once more. "Do you think he's trying to send us a message?" I asked sarcastically. "Alright, this game has gone on FAR enough." Obi-Wan muttered over the comm-link. "Obi-Wan, what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm following him into an asteroid." He said grimly. "Alright, you do that. I see you. I'll try to cut him off in front." I said, swinging the ship around violently, nearly slamming the ship into an asteroid. "Are you crazy? Do you know the odds of," I quickly cut him off. "My odds of surviving are probably just about as good as yours chasing a bounty-hunter through an asteroid. Never tell me the odds. The odds make no difference to me." I called out before swinging over the asteroid. 

I took a deep breath, then swooped down in front of the asteroid, just as Jango emerged. I swung behind them, then noticed that he was pulling back. He swung behind me and I had to dodge his laser fire as he shot viciously in my direction. I swung up above him, then swooped down behind him, but not without noticing that Obi-Wan was now in FRONT of Jango and Jango wasn't sparing him any expense with his laser cannons. "Blast! This is why I HATE flying!" Obi-Wan yelled over the comm-link. "Keep calm. Don't lose it. I'm coming." I reassured him as I shot at Jango from above, trying to blow out his lasers. That only earned me blaster fire screaming along the side of my ship. "You alright R-7? Good." I muttered as I dove down by Jango. 

But suddenly, Jango let out an explosive charge. Its long blue tail streaked out behind it as it dove after Obi-Wan. "Oh no." I murmured as I dove after him, trying to blast the charge away. "Hold on Obi-Wan!" I yelled. But as I got the charge in range, another blast rang out behind me. Jango had fired another charge in my direction. "Blast!" I muttered as I resorted to evasive manuevers. It was no use. I couldn't shake it. Suddenly, I heard an explosion and saw the charred pieces of a ship fly through the air. My breath caught in my throat. "Obi-Wan?" I called out cautiously. "Elaina, I'm alright! Let loose your spare parts!" I breathed a sigh of relief and did as he asked. The charge flew right into them, exploding into millions of pieces. I quickly moved to rest my ship on an asteroid and sat down to wait.

"He's gone onto the planet. I think we've waited long enough." Obi-Wan said softly over the comm-link. "Alright. Hold on, I'm coming out." I answered. I moved swiftly above the asteroids and looked for Obi-Wan's fighter. It quickly came into view and I moved towards it till we moved towards the planet side-by-side. "That was close. Are you alright?" I asked him. "Yes. Quite a big chunk out of the side of my ship gone, but I'm all in one piece. How about you?" He asked. "Alright. I'm gonna have to get Anakin to fix my ship when this is all over, because its going to have some nasty damage to it." I said with a frown. Obi-Wan merely chuckled.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: Geez, Jango's such a jerk. I hated him. Heh-heh, ol' Mace Windu. CHOP CHOP!!! :-) Of course, you've kinda gotta have a SLIGHT bit of sympathy for Boba. I mean, c'mon. Thats brutal, lettin' a little kid watch his Dad (or host, whatever) get his head chopped off.............Okay, I'm done blabbing about poor Boba Fett. Get back in the mood! I don't like Boba! He's got it in for Han in the later movies. *grumble* Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Thanx for all the great reviews! Luv ya'll!!

T.H.


	6. Entry 6

__

************************************************************************

****

Place: Geonosis

As we dove into the atmosphere of the fiery red planet of Geonosis, I noticed the terrain and the surroundings. It was dark, but it looked as though it could be a desert in the daylight. Almost like Tatooine, but not nearly as sandy. It was more composed of rocks than sand. The creatures that inhabited this planet were insect-like, relying on a president of sorts to lead them. They were manufacturers of droids, but did not attract very much attention to themselves, again, like Tatooine. "There's a large concentration of Federation starships over there Elaina. Do you see that?" Obi-Wan asked, slight disbelief peppering his voice. "This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. Whats on Geonosis for them?" I wondered aloud. "I don't know, but I'm very curious to find out. Follow my lead." He said, swooping ahead of me. I followed him to the outskirts of the main village and settled the ship down on the cliff. 

I jumped out and examined the long black cuts down the side of my ship, exposing its metal innards. I winced and ran my hand across it. It was still slightly warm. "That WAS close." Obi-Wan said, his hands on his hips as he stared at the cuts. "I know. He almost had me. What now?" I asked, turning to him. "We go to that settlement. Come on." He said, making his way down the cliff. As we walked, we looked at the thousands of tall monoliths of pure rock. They looked as though they'd been erected, they were so perfect, but it was obvious that this had merely been one of the wonders of nature. "Over there. Tracks." Obi-Wan whispered, pointing to an opening in the rocks. I nodded and we slipped inside.

We walked down what looked like had been a hewn rock stair-case. I paused on the top step, frowning. "Do you hear that?" I whispered. Obi-Wan nodded grimly and we stepped down further. It was the sound of machinery, pounding ominously in the darkness. We stepped off the staircase and looked over a rock ledge below. Below us, were machines, all creating thousands upon thousands of _battle_-_droids_. "Obi-Wan." I whispered. He shook his head in disbelief. "I think I sense where _this_ is going." He muttered. I nodded and we walked further down the staircase. 

I suddenly sensed a presence and pressed myself against the wall. Without me having told him, Obi-Wan did the same. Just as we did so, a procession of creatures walked past us. A tall human male led the way, followed by two Nemoidians and several other creatures of stature. I knew who the man was as he began to speak firmly to his companions. His presence revealed itself to me._ Dooku._ Obi-Wan glanced at me meaningfully as we listened to him speak. "Now we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Dooku said firmly. "What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." I frowned as I stared hard at Viceroy Nute Gunray's back. I had not parted with HIM on the best of circumstances, having been with Amidala when she'd tricked the Viceroy and brought down their rule. It was hard to believe that he was STILL the Viceroy after all these years.

Dooku nodded towards the Nemoidian patiently. "I am a man of my word, Viceroy." The Viceroy nodded, but did not look totally convinced. One of the creatures that walked with them that spoke in a scratchy, metallic voice said proudly, "With these new battle droids we've built for you my Lord, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy." I glanced at Obi-Wan and we both followed them from above, then crouched above an opening as they all sat down at a large table. 

Count Dooku folded his hands and smiled at those at the table with him. "As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support gentleman. Our friends with the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy. The Republic will be overwhelmed." He said with a pleased air. One of the creatures spoke up quietly, "If I may, Count." Dooku nodded. "Yes, Passel Argente. We are always interested in hearing from the Corporate Alliance." The creature, Passel Argente, becoming braver at his acknowledgment, spoke louder than before. "I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Dooku nodded with a pleased gesture as another creature spoke up. "The Techno-Union army is at your disposal, Count." A creature I DID recognize, San Hill, leader of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, nodded and spoke up as well. "The InterGalactic Banking Clan will sign your treaty." He said. Dooku nodded once more and looked around the table at them. "Very good. Very good." 

**__**

Lets get back to the ships. Obi-Wan's mind whispered. I nodded, quite willing to leave this place of intrigue and conspiracy.

We ran back to the ships as fast as we could. I was actually quite surprised that Dooku did not sense our presence, but then again, he was _quite_ occupied, I thought wryly. I suddenly stopped and leaned against a rock for breath. It was not only for breath, but to steady my muscles as a wave of pain passed over me. The pain increased, until it became a pained shriek, a scream that echoed through my head.

**__**

NO MOM! NO! IT CAN'T BE! MOM! DIE! YOU, YOU ANIMALS! DIE! DIE! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!

I knew who it was. It was Anakin. "No Anakin." I whispered, trying to breathe. 

**__**

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DIE! YOU THINK YOU CAN CHALLENGE ME? YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO KILL MY MOM? WHY! I HATE YOU!

But then as I pressed my fingers against my head and winced, another voice shouted through the din.

__

ANAKIN! NO! DON'T! 

"Qui-Gon?" I whispered. It had been Qui-Gon. He had called out to Anakin, but whether or not he had realized it, remained to be seen. It was horrible enough hearing Anakin's voice, feeling his searing pain, but it was worse to see him. For my mind saw me worthy to experience this pain. Anakin appeared before my eyes, sweaty, his eyes wide and wild. His lightsaber extended, slashing through whatever came in his path. I quickly recognized his adversaries. Tusken Raiders. He slashed through a male Tusken who brandished his weapon at him, then turned and did the same to the one beside him. Then I watched in horror as he chased down a child and sliced his lightsaber right through her. She fell down in two pieces with a short cry. Then he went after her mother. I wish that I could not see this, could not _hear_ this. But I could, and I did.

**__**

SEE HOW IT FEELS?? DO YOU FEEL PAIN? I KILLED YOUR CHILD! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! NOW JUST AS YOU KILLED HER, I'LL KILL YOU! 

I shuddered as Anakin killed the Tusken woman. I closed my eyes, but the vision would not fade. I had been seen as worthy to see this. I did not WANT to see this. "Elaina?" I opened my eyes as the vision faded. Obi-Wan put a hand on my shoulder, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked. I paused a moment, considering my answer. "Yes. I'm fine." I could not tell him this. For one thing, Anakin had been supposed to stay on Naboo, and he had once more disobeyed. Furthermore, I could simply not tell him. Obi-Wan nodded and we walked up towards the cliff. 

"I'm having trouble with the transmitter." He grunted as he looked at the satellite on his ship. "The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. R-4 can you boost the power?" The droid beeped a negative response. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. "We'll have to try something else. I'll contact Anakin on Naboo. Its much closer." I started to speak, but could not, not before Obi-Wan stepped in front of the transmitter. "Anakin? Anakin? Do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan glanced at me. "He's not on Naboo. I'm going to try to widen the range. I do hope nothing's happened to him." He murmured. "Obi-Wan." I whispered. "I hope this works." Obi-Wan said aloud. "Obi-Wan." I whispered again. But he did not hear me.

Instead he gazed at the ship's computer with surprise. "Thats Anakin's tracking signal alright, but its coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo." He said angrily. He stopped as he glanced at me. "You knew didn't you?" He asked. "He's there to see his Mother." I whispered. Obi-Wan scowled and shook his head. "Come on. Lets get this thing sent. Transmit, R-4. We haven't much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin, my long-range transmitter is knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant. Elaina and I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala." As he continued, I raised my head, sensing a presence. I saw the insect Geonosians, then only too late saw the droiddekas bearing down on us. "The Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an alliance with, wait," Obi-Wan stopped short as I whipped out my lightsaber. "Obi-Wan!" I yelled, unable to say anything more. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Wait!" He repeated as he too drew his lightsaber against the blaster fire emitted by the droiddekas.

Despite how hard we deflected their shots, the droiddekas and super battle-droids pressed closer. Quickly, blaster fire took out the transmission, disabling R-4 and my unit R-7. The Geonosians pressed closer, threatening us with their guns. Finally, Obi-Wan shook his head as we found ourselves completely surrounded by super battle-droids and droiddekas. He sheathed his lightsaber and I followed his example, eyeing the droids warily. "They got most of the message. I only hope that Anakin sees it." Obi-Wan murmured as we placed our hands in the air and surrendered our lightsabers to the Geonesians. They hissed at us, indicating us to walk towards the rock structure we'd just emerged from. "They could have saved the time by just capturing us inside." Obi-Wan commented wryly. I smiled, but winced as one of the guards flicked my legs with his static pike, causing a slight, but painful electrical shock to run up and down my legs. Obi-Wan pressed his lips together firmly as he too was shocked, but managed to give me a small smile before we were shocked again.

We waited for only a few minutes outside the debating room we had just spied on before the leader of the Geonosians, whom I knew as Poggle the Lesser, emerged and gave strict orders for Obi-Wan and I to be imprisoned. At least thats what I believe he said. Thats just what I guess from their gestures. I guessed that I was right though as they took Obi-Wan and I to room in the hive. They placed electro binders on each hand and each ankle, then we stood on the metal plate on the floor. A moment later, we were suspended in the air, the binders attached to the electricity field coursing around us. I sighed as the Geonosians left the room and slammed the door. "Well this is nice." Obi-Wan commented dryly. "At least we were able to send the transmission, and Anakin will surely be able to deduce that SOMETHING is wrong when the transmission is broken off." I said reasonably. "We hope." Obi-Wan said, breathing deeply, trying to find his inner calm. "He will come." I murmured, closing my eyes, the soft buzz of electricity lulling me to sleep.

I was awakened by voices, or what I had thought were voices. 

__

"I love you."

"I know."

I shook my head and opened my eyes, surprised at first to see the electricity field buzzing angrily around me. I sighed, remembering where I was. I glanced at Obi-Wan and saw him looking at me. He smiled encouragingly as he was spun around once more by the electricity. "I think if I have to stay here any longer, I'll get dizzy." He said with a smile. "I'm surprised you're not dizzy yet." I countered. Obi-Wan smiled and attempted to move his trapped limbs. "Did you have a good rest?" I nodded and blinked hard, still trying to wake up. "Did you sleep?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "Couldn't. I'm surprised you were able to sleep so well." He said. I frowned as I spun around once more. "Why?" He shrugged and glanced at me. "You seemed on edge." I nodded slowly. "Well yes. I was worried about Anakin." Obi-Wan nodded, but frowned. "You saw something didn't you? Something about Anakin?" He asked tentatively. "I don't want to talk about it Obi-Wan. Please." I said quickly. The pain had not yet receded of seeing Anakin as a killer. Obi-Wan nodded swiftly. "I won't push you Elaina." I smiled wistfully. "You sounded exactly like Qui-Gon when you said that." I said sadly. Obi-Wan smiled plaintively.

Our heads snapped to attention as the door slowly opened and Count Dooku stepped in majestically. He really was a regal looking personage. Tall and noble, his black cloak whirling about him imposingly, he reminded me somewhat of Qui-Gon. I sensed his independence and free spirit, the same free spirit that I had sensed in Qui-Gon long ago. "Traitor." Obi-Wan said tersely as Dooku entered the room. Dooku stopped and put up his hands. "You're right my friend. This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness!" I was surprised to hear this coming from Dooku, the one who had supposedly orchestrated this. Obi-Wan frowned slightly, but his voice did not lose its condescending tone. "I thought you were their leader here Dooku."

Again, Dooku put up his hands in a defensive gesture. "This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you that I will petition immediately to have you set free." He assured us, glancing at the two of us as he spoke. "Well I hope it doesn't take too long. We have work to do." Obi-Wan said tersely. Dooku seemed to shrug off the comment as he walked about us slowly. "May I ask why two Jedi Knights are all the way out here on Geonosis?" He asked quietly. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, then spoke hopefully. "We've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Dooku frowned then shrugged, turning to face Obi-Wan. "There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them."

At that Obi-Wan scoffed loudly. "Well who can blame them? But I assure you he is here." Dooku sighed, then looked fully into Obi-Wan's face. "It is a great pity that our paths have not crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he was still alive. I could use his help right now." At the reference, the very IDEA that my Master had been associated with this lost Jedi, my blood boiled. It could not be true. "I don't believe _you_." I said firmly. Dooku glanced at me just as Obi-Wan backed me up. "Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."

But Dooku ignored him for the moment, instead turning to look at me. I stared hard at him and he stared right back, neither of us willing to move our position. "I'm not sure why the reference of your Master as being associated with me troubles you so, young Solo. After all, why should it, considering your heritage." He said slowly. I stiffened and glanced at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What do you know of my heritage?" I asked. "You would be surprised how much I know, my young Jedi. I know many things about you. You were once a slave on Tatooine, your father a Sith Lord who slew your brother. You were brought to Coruscant by Qui-Gon Jinn, your Master, where you were first recognized by the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon then took you with him to Naboo, where ownership of you passed to your friend Obi-Wan after your Master's death, until, that is he released you on your eighteenth birthday." 

I stared at Dooku with surprise. I was frankly, shocked. Not many knew my full story, especially that of my family. Only a select few know it, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Anakin and Obi-Wan, excluding Qui-Gon. "How do you know these things?" I whispered. Dooku chuckled and shook his head. "Young one, didn't you think that Qui-Gon would tell me these things? He looked up to me very much." Dooku paced in front of my prison for a time, then stopped. "He took you from Tatooine because of a feeling that he sensed from your presence. He felt that you would be of great use to him, to the Jedi Order. He knew that you and his Apprentice would help each other in hard times. He knew that your life could make the difference in the coming times." Dooku nodded firmly as if to emphasize his point, then leaned closer. "He knew of what was to come between you and his Padawan. He had a purpose for taking you from your home. He simply never told you." I drew myself up. "Qui-Gon Jinn wouldn't keep things like that from me." I whispered.

"Qui-Gon Jinn kept many things to himself. Many things he did not even entrust to his young Apprentice. Simply stated is this," He then leaned closer so that only he and I could hear his words. "Don't underestimate my knowledge, or it will be your undoing." He then straightened and began to pace between us. I looked at Dooku, then looked at Obi-Wan, who stared at me with questioning in his eyes. "Yes, Qui-Gon Jinn kept many things from you, my young Jedi. You forget that Qui-Gon was once my apprentice just as you were once his, Obi-Wan. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate. He would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have." Obi-Wan glanced at him warily. "The truth?" Dooku nodded firmly. "The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

Obi-Wan cast a wild glance in my direction before responding. "No! Thats not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it." Dooku shook his head sadly. "The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan shook his head firmly. "I don't believe you." Dooku glanced at me. "What about you Elaina?" I started at hearing him speak my name so freely. "After all you have heard, do you not believe?" He asked. I shook my head firmly. "I can't believe that." I said firmly. Dooku shrugged and shook his head, turning back to Obi-Wan. "The viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. You must join with me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith."

I drew in my breath as Obi-Wan regarded Dooku silently. I knew what Dooku was doing now. He was sensing Obi-Wan's weak spots through the Force, touching the points on him that would most likely yield results. But he had failed. Obi-Wan shook his head grimly. "I will never join you, Dooku." Dooku let loose a regretful sigh and stepped towards the door after giving me one last glance. "It may be difficult to secure your release." He said with a shrug as he walked from the room.

After he had gone, I stared into space. He knew many things that I did not. Qui-Gon had known something. Had known what my purpose in this future would be. Was that why he was so sympathetic to my abilities and my past? Because he too had similar abilities that inabled him to see into the future? Dooku had said this, might as well have said that Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan and I, it was almost unthinkeable. That Qui-Gon would even _dream_ of such a union. Friends we were, friends we would remain, for we could be nothing else. "Elaina." I looked at Obi-Wan. He was trying his best to stay in position so that he could see me clearly, but his body continued to rotate.

"Elaina, he is very powerful." He said quietly. "Do not let his knowledge unnerve you." I nodded, but continued to stare blankly. "But if he is telling the truth, then Qui-Gon saw what was coming." Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Elaina, I never really told you this, rather never truly got the chance to. It didn't seem important at the time, but with rising events." Obi-Wan paused, cleared his throat and continued. "When we were with you, even after we first found you on Tatooine, Qui-Gon urged me to talk with you, to be your companion for you had no one. I tried to ignore him, but at times he was so pursuasive that I went to you to keep him from talking about it any more. I was glad I finally listened to him." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Do you think he sensed what we would be? What we would become if we ever, broke our vows?" I asked tentatively. Obi-Wan sighed and tried to move his limbs. "I don't know. Elaina, when I was a child, I was taught by the Masters at the Temple, that save for a select few Jedi, love was forbidden. A select few had married, Jedi to Jedi, and they had survived because they relied on each other and acted together as one. But otherwise, it had been forbidden. It was a direct violation of our Order. But then Qui-Gon became my Master and he urged me to love. He too loved a Jedi Knight as more than a friend, but she was killed." Obi-Wan paused as he closed his eyes, most likely envisioning Qui-Gon. Then he opened them and continued. "It nearly drove him mad and I had to watch it. It consumed him. He didn't want me to suffer that way, but he did not want me to abandon love. He insisted that it was imperative for me to find someone who understood me, who could help me in my life's journey. I laughed and told him that it was forbidden. And he said," Obi-Wan paused, as if the words were difficult to say.

"He said, that love is not forbidden. Not to all. One can love if one has the right dedication, the right motive. For surely, love cannot be evil." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I didn't and still don't know what to believe." He murmured. I stared at him sympathetically and thoughtfully, gathering my courage. "Obi-Wan, when I first met you, I hated you." Obi-Wan's head shot up and he stared hard at me. "Hated me? Hate is a strong word." He said. "I did. You were sarcastic, rude, I don't know. You were obnoxious to me. But, for some reason," My mouth grew dry, much to my aggravation, this was hard enough without my body turning on me. 

"For some reason, I felt that I should not despise you _completely_." Obi-Wan smiled wryly. "Well thank you very much." He said sarcastically. I smiled, relieved at his humor. "Quiet. I _did_. Do you remember when we went to see the Jedi Council for Anakin's testing and Qui-Gon told the Council that he would take Anakin as his Padawan?" Obi-Wan sighed and stared hard at me. "Yes, and then afterwards you gave me the greatest tongue-lashing in the world. The one lecture that I was glad I'd received." He commented. I was surprised at that and tried not to show it. "Oh, be surprised Elaina." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "You don't hide your feelings very well." He commented. I stared hard at him and shook my head.

"Well, though in that moment I hated you terribly, I think I realized later that that was when I first started to, to become drawn to you. For though I yelled at you, _reprimanded_ you, I still realized that though I was supposed to _hate_ you, I still felt sympathy towards you for what you had suffered." I paused, noticing that I had Obi-Wan's full attention. "Then you became less hateful in my eyes, in fact you were the only person who could calm me that day of the Battle of Naboo. The only one. Not Qui-Gon, nor Padmé, nor even Anakin." I faltered. I felt I could go on no further. "Then when we grieved for Qui-Gon, we did it together, not alone as I would have done and, I thought I _could_ love you. That I was _free_ to love you. I knew nothing of laws or rules. So that day on the platform," I stopped, unable to continue. Obi-Wan held up his hand.

"I should have told you of it. Qui-Gon should have. But then again, if what Dooku says is true," Obi-Wan paused, unable to speak the words. "Elaina, you frightened me." He said suddenly. I stared at him in surprise. "You frightened me. That was why I treated you with such, well, hatefullness as you said. I felt for you. I was sympathetic and felt something that was not compassion. The way I saw it, you were taking me away from my Order, from my rules and laws and beliefs. But then I realized that you were one of those who shared my beliefs. Qui-Gon seemed to approve of our friendship. He did not care, though I'm sure he sensed my feelings. When I vowed to protect you, that day of Qui-Gon's burial, I meant it. I was unwilling to let you out of my sight, for fear that you would be harmed. As we made our way back to Coruscant, I realized that I," Here Obi-Wan let loose a small chuckle. "I was acting the same way as Qui-Gon. I'd defied the Council by taking Anakin as my Padawan, and I was defying the Council by feeling for you."

"I tried to forget about it, but when it all resurfaced when you left. I wanted you to come back. Wanted to tell you all I felt, all I wanted to say. I even wanted to disobey the Jedi Council and follow you. But of course, I knew that I could not. And now," He paused, shaking his head and staring blankly ahead of him. A flicker passed before me it seemed, and it almost seemed to me that he was staring hard at Qui-Gon, a ghostly Qui-Gon who stood before us. Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to say, _Master, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me?_ He didn't need to say anything more. I could say nothing else either. We had said more about ourselves than we had said in the ten years we'd known each other. The memories were all I needed for now. After all, we _were_ going to die in a few hours. The past is all we have. The past is all _I_ have.

As I stood there, revolving slowly about my prison, I remembered that night on the platform, that night that I was to leave on my first mission with my Master. I had only been able to spend a short amount of time with Obi-Wan and Anakin that day as the rest of the time had been filled with preparations. I had been able to say merely good-bye to Anakin and Obi-Wan, but as I walked away from them, I felt that I hadn't done it sufficiently. I wished I could do it over again and I would do it right. But I didn't feel that I would ever get the chance.

That is until that evening as I was loading the transport my Master and I would be taking to Korsco. I had stopped still in my tracks, two bags still in my hands. I drew myself up, drawing my newly-acquired Jedi cloak around my shoulders as I peered out into the night. Someone stood out there in the shadow of the moon. He beckoned and I slipped out of the hangar. Obi-Wan walked tentatively forward, a smile on his face. I smiled and grasped his hands. "Obi-Wan, I'm so glad you came! I wanted to, well I said good-bye, but I wanted you to be here when I left. It means alot to me, truly it does. Especially since we'll probably never see each other again." I faltered. 

Obi-Wan's smile fell and he nodded. "That was why I came. Well sort of. You listen to your Master and mind what she says. She will train you well if you listen and are obedient." I smiled as he spoke almost condescendingly to me. "I can see that you're taking your newly acquired Jedi Knightdom to heart." I teased. Obi-Wan stopped short and shook his head. "You have too much of a mouth to become a Jedi Knight." He commented. "And you have too much cynicism to be a Jedi Master." I countered. Obi-Wan shook his head, then sobered. I too, was silent, simply gazing at him. The moon reflected in his blue gaze, making them more bright and more intense than I had ever seen them. I suddenly noticed our closeness, how his fingers tentatively gripped mine, everything, every breath he breathed.

"I just wanted to say good-bye." He said breathlessly. I nodded slowly. "So did I." I whispered. "Elaina," He started. I stared at him. I could not breathe. He gripped my hands tighter as he stared longer, unable to let go or look away. I held his hands, now not noticing the closeness. I had once been loathe to touch him, but this feeling had long since passed. "I love you." He whispered. It did not feel the way I thought it would, to hear someone say 'I love you'. I thought that my body would explode with love and excitement when it actually happened. But it did not. I only felt that finally, at long last, I had been completed, like the puzzles that the younger children piece together in the Temple. But there was one thing missing. The final piece must be snapped together. "I love you." I whispered. The puzzle was completed. 

He leaned in and kissed me gently, his hands gripping mine tightly. I kissed him back, slowly and deliberately. My hand slowly slipped from his grasp and settled upon his face as we released each other. My fingers rested there, tentatively touching the smooth surface. My hand slipped to his shoulder and I smiled gently. "I won't forget you, Elaina. We will see each other again." He whispered stubbornly. I nodded and gripped his hand. 

"Of course we will. Soon." 

"Soon." 

"Good-bye, Obi-Wan."

"Good-bye, Elaina."  


I tried to step away, but found my hands still in his. I stepped back to him and our lips fell together once more. It was harder to slip away that time. I did not want to leave him. I wanted to stay with him forever. But that was impossible. My Master was calling. That was the only thing that brought me back to reality. "Good-bye." I whispered, running off to the ship, leaving him alone in the darkness. To my surprise, my Master, Nela Koran stood at the doorway. I glanced at her, then stood still. A look in her eyes told me not to move. "Elaina," She said, a gentle calm in her voice.

"Elaina, you must never do that again." She said quietly. I blanched, then turned red. "But Master, I, it has never happened before." I faltered. "Nor shall it again. Elaina, love is forbidden in the Jedi Order. We must have total dedication to our Order and our vows. Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master and should know this. You must erase your feelings Elaina, for a Jedi's path is a long one, and one they travel alone without companionship. Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion is central to a Jedi's life. You must not confuse this with what you feel for Obi-Wan. I will ask the Masters in the Temple to speak with Obi-Wan, but I am telling you this now. These feelings, they are treason to your Order and if you truly desire to become a Jedi, you must eliminate them." Noticing the surprise in my face, her firm look softened. "It will be hard, but it is something you _must_ do." With that, she turned and stepped onto the ship.

I stood still, frozen in place. I had never felt so embarrassed. But it was more than embarrassment. My heart, that had been formerly pumping with excitement of this feeling, felt as though it had been cruelly deflated, with only a little bit of blood left inside. _I cannot drop these feelings! They are a part of me!_ My heart protested. _But if you are to become a Jedi, you MUST forget them. Do it Elaina. _My mind said firmly. I hesitated for only a moment more, then, as I remembered Obi-Wan's face, mentally, I took my heart and squeezed out of it, the remaining drops of blood filled with excitement and love, then let it drop limply. I would forget this had ever happened. I had walked away, thinking I'd left the feelings behind. But I had not. For I realized now truly, that I still felt the same, and so did Obi-Wan. 

__

************************************************************************

Author's Note: *sniffle* So SAD! Thanks for reviewing you guys! You guys are awesome! I really enjoy writing this for you! *sigh* Okay, anybody else feeling bummed out? I am. Thats the one bad thing about the Jedi order. People fall in love and the leaders are like, "HEY! YOU CAN'T LOVE ANYBODY!", but then they're just like, "But I WAAAANNNTTT to!" :-) Poor Elaina. Poor Obi-Wan. Aw heck! Poor everybody! Oh yeah, cookies to anybody who can tell me the identity of the voices Elaina heard before she woke up. ;-) Thanks again!!

T.H.


	7. Entry 7

__

************************************************************************

Place: Geonosis, Execution Arena.

Obi-Wan and I stood alone in the hallway leading out to the bright sun of Geonosis and onto the sands of the Execution Arena. The Geonosians had gone to get binders, leaving several of their soldiers to watch us. Obi-Wan and I hadn't spoken since the previous evening, unsure of what to say to each other after what we'd said the night before. Any other words, seemed insignificant, out of place, in a way. But suddenly, I heard Obi-Wan's voice. "You didn't forget that I told you I loved you, did you?" He asked quietly. I looked up at him. 

"No, of course not. How could I?" He did not look at me, but merely stared firmly out the door. 

"And your feelings never changed, no matter what your Master said?" He asked. 

"No." 

Finally, he looked at me and his eyes were alight, sparkling and intense as they had been that night, that night, so long ago. "I've made a decision Elaina." He said firmly. I cocked my head, waiting for his words. "I've never forgotten my feelings, nor do I intend to forget them." His hands slipped under my chin and he rested his forehead against my own as he whispered, "I love you." 

My breath constricted in my throat as I gazed at him. My eyes seemed to cloud over with tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. No vision, no pain had ever been this excruciating. But it was there, resting in my heart, tearing it in two. I saw the pain that rested in Obi-Wan's eyes as he held my hand gently. Suddenly, he opened his thoughts to me and I stared at him as I touched them all and felt them all. Pain, helplessness, love. I felt my breath constrict in my throat as we stared at each other and slowly moved towards each other. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's lips fell upon mine and my own met his. We kissed each other and allowed our feelings to join as one. My hands slipped from my sides and fell around him, holding him close to me. Never before had I felt so much in pain and so on fire with this feeling that I was forbidden to feel. I pushed him to me and he held me closely as our lips released their hold on each other. I lay my head upon his shoulder, and he grasped me close to him. I didn't want him to ever let me go, ever. He simply held me in his arms, his harsh breathing slowly moving the hairs by my ear. It was as if my senses had been widened. I could feel every breath he breathed, heard every heartbeat that pumped inside his body, felt every emotion. I had never felt so torn in two and so completed.

We were jerked from each other by the Geonosian guards as they clapped wrist-binders on our wrists, but I never allowed my eyes to leave his. "I love you." I whispered. He smiled wistfully as he allowed his wrists to be jerked together. 

"I know." Then he sobered and turned his eyes upon me fully. "I pledge myself to you, Elaina." He said solemnly. 

"I pledge myself to you, Obi-Wan." 

These words, they had more meaning to them than simply a pledge. With these words, we had become Jedi Knights long ago. We had vowed before the Jedi Masters, "I pledge myself to the innocents of the worlds and to my future Padawans." We had changed our vows to vow ourselves to each other, rather than our Order, an ironic twist.

We were then shoved forward into the bright sunlight. My vision seemed clearer and I seemed to look upon things in a new light. I was more observant with Obi-Wan beside me, his mind fully intertwined with mine. I looked about me at the thousands of Geonosians who had showed up to witness our executions. I saw four large poles standing in the center of the arena. As we approached them, I sighed bravely as the Geonosians attached our binders to the long chain attached to the poles. "It will be alright. We'll get out of this." Obi-Wan said quietly. 

"I know. But if we don't, I'll hold you personally responsible." I said. Obi-Wan grinned and shook his head. 

"It _would_ be ironic if I let you die after pledging my life to you, wouldn't it?" He said. I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows. 

"Don't even THINK it, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He merely looked away and chuckled.

I had anticipated that the execution would start after we'd been tied, but it took longer than expected. "What's holding them up? Are they handing out congratulatory drinks or something?" I muttered. Obi-Wan shrugged then gestured towards a balcony above us. Dooku stood there proudly, flanked by the Viceroy and, of course, Jango Fett and Boba. I groaned and looked at Obi-Wan who nodded. 

"Ironic. Just ironic." I shook my head. 

"More than ironic. Obnoxious." I muttered. 

Then a sudden shouting of the crowds attracted our attention to the doorway we'd just walked out of. Emerging from it was Anakin and Padmé. They looked around at the Arena in amazement. Beside me, I heard Obi-Wan breathe deeply and when I looked at him, I saw aggravation in his eyes. "Obi-Wan, give him a break. He was probably trying to rescue us." Obi-Wan turned to look at me. 

"He disobeyed me. And now he's done us no good by getting captured." He said firmly. I rolled my eyes. 

"You're so critical." He simply shook his head as he eyed his Padawan, who gave us a half-smile as he was lead to his post.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd even gotten my message." Obi-Wan commented. Anakin shrugged defensively. 

"I retransmitted your message just as you requested, Master." He paused, gulping before continuing hesitantly. "Then we decided to come and rescue you." Obi-Wan scoffed and looked up at his binders. 

"Good job." He said cynically. Anakin shook his head. 

"Hello Anakin." I said kindly. He turned to me and smiled. I tried to keep myself from seeing him as I had seen him in my vision, slaughtering the Tusken raiders. It was hard. It's something I don't think will ever fade. Just then, the crowd roared as Poggle the Lesser uttered something in his queer language. 

Out of a large doorway, the animals to be used in the execution paraded out excitedly. My eyes widened as I stared at them. The first was a giant creature, imposing with his large horn upon his nose and a ring in his nostril. He pawed the earth angrily as he was urged forward by the Geonosians. Second, came a feline-like creature that leapt onto the sands excitedly, then as it was prodded forward, it jumped on its attacker and shook it ferociously to death. I winced and glanced at Obi-Wan. His eyes were fixed on the next creature that emerged. It was huge, tall and spindly, four long knife-like legs stabbing the earth as it screamed ferociously. I turned to Obi-Wan. "You sure this is going to go as well as you think it will?" I asked. He turned towards me and shrugged. 

"Trust me." Then he turned to Anakin and said firmly, "You take the one on the right. I'll take the one on the left." Anakin frowned. 

"What about Padmé?" Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. 

"She seems to be on top of things." I looked in the direction of his glance and smiled as I saw Padmé crawling up the pole, her hands free of the binders.

I breathed deeply as the creatures charged. Anakin jumped out of the way of the bull-like creature, jumping on its back as he came down. The creature jerked away from the pole, trying to get Anakin off his back, jerking the chain from the pole. I winced as the insect-creature stabbed at Obi-Wan, but instead stabbed through Obi-Wan's chain, releasing him. I tried to work my binders loose, but to no avail. It wasn't working. There were an odd number of creatures, and an even number of us. I was left alone. But not for long. The feline-creature fell to the ground as Padmé kicked him hard. He limped away, then stopped as his multiple eyes fixed on me.

"Of course, the creature who can't cut me loose." I muttered as the creature bounded towards me. He jumped, anticipating me to jump, but I did not. I merely dove behind the pillar at the last minute. The creature's head smacked hard into the pole. I winced as it scratched angrily at the pole hiding me with it's claws, trying to reach behind the pole to get at me. He began to chase me around the pole, trying frantically to get at me. I ran around the pole until I stopped with a jerk. I stared at my hands. I had wound the chain completely around the pole. "Not good." I muttered as the creature slunk towards me, anticipating for me to duck behind a corner at any minute. But when I did not move, he made a motion to pounce. The creature jumped away from me with a howl as Obi-Wan stabbed a static pike into the creature. He leapt away angrily, pouncing away towards Padmé's pole. 

"Great." Muttered, unwinding myself. Suddenly, I screamed as the insect creature slammed into my pole, one of its powerful legs slicing through the metal of the chain that bound me. I grinned and grabbed the remaining chain and looped it around my arm as I ran off. I wasn't sure where I would go. There was after all, nowhere to hide. I whirled around as pounding impact tremors shook my legs. The large bull-like creature that had previously been dragging Anakin on the ground and now began charging towards me. I began to run, trying to escape. I tried to turn, tried to dodge him, but though he was very large and heavy, he was still able to move with some measure of agility. I soon felt his angry breath against my back and I winced, then jumped up in the air, landing behind his horn as he charged angrily. He quickly knocked me off and stood still, panting and sputtering for breath.

I too, breathed a sigh of relief then looked towards Obi-Wan. He was having a dreadfully hard time of it, for the insect creature seemed to have it in for him. I closed my eyes and began to run again as I felt the feline creature run and spring towards me. I scrambled towards the poles and began to climb up one of them. The creature's claws caught my leg as I ascended and I winced, trying not to cry out. I was half-way up the pole and the creature was directly under me, holding onto the pole and trying to inch it's way up. I had to get away from it and in my mind, there was really only one way to get away from the creature. I would have to take a risk, but what is life without risks? I simply let go of the pole and fell directly on top of the creature's multiple eyes. The creature yelped loudly and slipped off the pole, causing me to tumble off of it. The creature leapt to his feet as he saw Padmé on top of the pole and ran off. I slumped behind the pole with a sigh of relief.

That relief was short lived though as I jumped to my feet and out of the way as the insect creature attempted to knock the pole down upon Obi-Wan. "Elaina!" I looked up as Anakin rode up to me on the bull creature, Padmé behind him. I jumped up behind Padmé, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Go to Obi-Wan." I told Anakin, who nodded and spurred the creature on. Obi-Wan managed to get away from his assailant and grabbed the hand that I extended and jumped up behind me. We thought we'd conquered, that we'd won over these many obstacles. We were wrong. As we rode towards the exit, we were suddenly surrounded by battle droids, super battle droids, and droiddekas. Anakin brought the creature to a halt and we looked around us grimly.

We had no lightsabers, no blasters. Obi-Wan's binders were still attached firmly to his wrists, as were Anakin's and mine. But suddenly, thin shafts of multi-colored lights sprang up around the stadium. Lightsabers. I grinned as I looked up to the balcony and saw Mace Windu. Obi-Wan and I looked at each other with surprise and gratitude. "Well, maybe we WILL get out of this alive." Obi-Wan said with a smile. I nodded, then winced as Mace Windu jumped to the ground, his cloak on fire. The blaster shots began to fly and we attempted to dodge them. Lightsabers were handed to us and we three Jedi cut each other's bonds. 

The battle was ferocious, frightening, breathtaking. It seemed almost impossible for us to win, no matter how hard we tried, but I expelled these feeling. Those lead to regret, fright, fear, the Dark Side. It was not only frightening for me because of the battle, but because of the vision I had. It was not a clear vision like most of mine. It was rather, hazy, like looking through glass that is covered with dirt. All I could see or comprehend, was that I was standing on some steps, a staircase, my lightsaber out and ready, deflecting the blaster bolts of those in front of me. But I was tiring. I was _so _tired. I was stumbling. Then a shot of pain eclipsed my vision and I fell to my knees. In my vision, I slowly placed my hand on my stomach, then on my back. Blood. I had been shot from behind. Shot. I had been shot. _Shot._ I fell to the ground, but not before hearing an anguished cry of anger and pain. _Obi-Wan._

"Elaina! Are you alright?" Obi-Wan yelled through the din of battle. I shook my head, wiping the pain from the vision from my mind. 

"Yes! I'm fine!" He shook his head in aggravation. 

"I wish you would just come out and say when you're in pain! It's not good to keep it all inside like that." He said as we fought back to back. 

"I'm quite aware of that, but with whom am I supposed to share it with? No one can understand this pain." I protested. 

"You could share it with me!" He yelled, slicing through a battle droid. 

"I don't want to inflict it upon you, Obi-Wan. Besides, you wouldn't understand." I yelled. Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head. 

"You are so _stubborn_." He muttered. I scoffed as I deflected a blaster bolt. 

"And you're not?" I countered as I moved away from him, moving with the flow of the battle. 

As I slashed through a battle droid, Obi-Wan's figure caught my eye. He was running down the field, but suddenly stopped, whirling around. The large insect creature that had been chasing him the whole time, hissed angrily at Obi-Wan, attempting to strike at him. Obi-Wan stared at him a moment, then slashed off one of his legs. The creature screamed in pain and wobbled unsteadily on its remaining legs. Obi-Wan dashed around the creature, slashing off its remaining legs with a fury, then stabbing it in the neck as it fell to the ground. 

**__**

Its about bloody time. I heard him mutter in my mind. I chuckled and deflected more blaster bolts.

Suddenly, everything stopped and the battlefield was silent. I looked around me at the Jedi remaining. Of hundreds, only about twenty-five remained. That was not counting Padmé. She too stood among us, sweaty and covered with the filth of battle. I looked up at the balcony at Dooku, who stepped forward to speak with us. I glanced down at Obi-Wan as he felt a fellow Jedi's pulse. He hung his head and stood, staring grimly ahead. "Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared." Dooku said sorrowfully. Master Windu scoffed and shook his head. 

"We are not hostages for you to barter, Dooku." He insisted. Dooku hung his head in mock sadness. 

"Then, I am sorry, old friend." But before he could order another strike, Padmé's yell attracted our attention. 

"Look!" 

All the Jedi looked above us in wonder at the hovering spacecrafts containing thousands and thousands of, "Clones." Obi-Wan breathed. "Master Yoda's brought the clones." He whispered. I chuckled as the battle began again. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love Master Yoda?" I asked. Obi-Wan grinned as he deflected another blaster bolt. 

"No, all you've told me how much you love _me_." I laughed aloud and sliced a battle droid in half. I glanced above us and saw what Master Yoda was doing. He was creating a perimeter above us with the transports so that we could easily get on. 

"Jedi! Move!" Master Windu called out, urging us towards the transports.

After a few more deflecting shots, Obi-Wan and I ran towards a transport, pulling Padmé and Anakin on with us. I stepped close to Anakin, looking out the pilot's window. He glanced down at me, then frowned. "There is a change in you Elaina." He said, his eyes dark. "I can feel it." I looked up at him, unsure of what to say. 

"I have been through much." I said quietly. Anakin nodded, but his frown remained. 

"I can feel it." He whispered, looking away. I shuddered and looked towards the front of the craft. "Aim right above the fuel cells!" Anakin suddenly called as a filter rose in our vision. The pilot aimed and fired, bringing the filter down on thousands of battle droids. 

"Good call, my young Padawan!" Obi-Wan said proudly. Anakin nodded with a smile, then looked out the window. "Those Trade Federation starships are taking off! Target them immediately." Obi-Wan ordered the pilot. The pilot nodded and did as he was told. I shook my head. It was amazing how correct the cloners had been. These beings did whatever they were told to do, no questions asked.

"It's Dooku! Shoot him down!" Anakin suddenly cried out as Dooku's image came before us. He was riding on a speeder bike across the dunes, ignoring us completely, 

"We're out of missiles, sir." The Captain said apologetically. 

"Then follow him!" Anakin called back. 

"We're going to need some help." Padmé said, concern evident in her voice. Obi-Wan shook his head. 

"There's no time. Anakin, Elaina and I can handle this." He yelled over the ship's hum. Blaster fire rang out around us and the ship jolted violently, knocking into sand dunes and feeling as though it would crash. Obi-Wan, Anakin and I quickly grabbed hold of the ship, but Padmé was not so lucky. She fell from us, falling to the sand below.

Anakin cried out as he watched her fall. "Padmé! Put the ship down!" He yelled. I winced as I saw the pain reflective in his frantic gaze. Obi-Wan ignored it. 

"No! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! Follow that speeder!" He ordered the pilot. Anakin cast a frantic glance backward at Padmé, then turned back to the Captain. 

"Lower the ship!" Anakin cried. Obi-Wan turned on Anakin, his eyes blazing. I watched them both, Master against Apprentice, both with determined fires blazing in their eyes. 

"Anakin! We can't take Dooku alone! _I_ need you. If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!" He insisted. I glanced at Anakin. He was not affected at all. 

"I don't care! Put the ship down!" He yelled.

I glanced at the pilot. He was confused now, unsure who to follow. "Stay on course." I whispered. I sensed his relief as he continued to fly forward while Anakin and Obi-Wan went at each other once more. 

"You'll be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan yelled. 

"I can't leave her!" Anakin answered angrily. I grabbed his arm and pulled at him so he'd look at me. 

"Anakin! Do you really think Padmé needs your protection? After all, she has lived ten years without it! Don't you think that she will make it on her own? We need you!" I pleaded. Anakin shook his head angrily and I almost covered my ears as he shouted inside my head.

**__**

YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE STICKING UP FOR ME! AFTER ALL YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T LEAVE HER!

Obi-Wan however was not touched by his angrily voiced words. He stepped forward and yelled at him, trying to talk some sense into him. "Come to your senses! What do you think Padmé would do if she were in your position?" That struck a nerve. I congratulated Obi-Wan silently as Anakin relaxed slightly. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, then opened them and looked away from Obi-Wan. 

"She would do her duty." He said quietly. Obi-Wan nodded with more relief than anger and turned to the pilot. 

"Follow that speeder." The Captain nodded and sped up the craft, following Dooku.

I wanted to reach out for Anakin. He stood still, anger seething beneath the surface of his mind. I wanted to hold him as I had done in the past, comfort him. I knew why he was angry. It was not just because of Padmé. It was because of me. I was a hypocrite and he knew it. I spouted Jedi ideals and truths, yet I myself denied them. Everyone else followed the rules but me. We were both hypocrites, Obi-Wan and I. I had failed Anakin. I should have set the example, but gave in to what _I_ wanted. I had failed him.

We jumped from the transport as we came to a docking bay and we ran inside. I winced as the transport exploded behind us as we left it. We ran into the bay. All was quiet, save for the whirring of a droid that sped aboard the only ship in the hangar. Dooku stood alone, looking at us, _waiting_ for us. We stepped forward together and watched him. But Anakin separated himself from us, pacing back and forth. A shudder ran up and down my spine as I saw the intense hatred in his eyes. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku." He said angrily. Dooku raised his eyebrows as if surprised by the fact that he had _killed_ someone. Obi-Wan did not take his eyes off him, but drew out his lightsaber and spoke quietly to Anakin. 

"We'll move in together. You slowly on the," Anakin cut him off with an angry gesture. 

"I'm taking him now!" He growled, drawing his lightsaber and rushing towards Dooku angrily.

"Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan and I both seemed to yell at the same time as Anakin rushed towards the man. Dooku did not seem worried in the least. He merely raised his hand, ejecting blue Sith lightening from his fingers. Anakin slammed backwards into the wall with a groan, unable to move. The life-draining lightening weakened his body, that he could barely move without pain. Obi-Wan and I slowly stepped forward, trying to keep our focus. Dooku chuckled as we walked towards him. 

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down." He shot Sith lightening at us, but we both absorbed it with our lightsabers. Obi-Wan shot Dooku a cocky half-smile. 

"I don't think so."

Dooku growled and pounced upon us, his red lightsaber flashing angrily. Obi-Wan and I took him together as a team, moving smoothly as one unit as we had in the old days. Obi-Wan should stab, and I would counter Dooku's blow. I was thankful that Dooku did not have the double-bladed saber that my father had wielded against Obi-Wan, otherwise he would be much more deadly than this. I finally saw a hole, a place to stab Dooku and was just about to when he shoved Obi-Wan backwards and shot Sith lightening directly at me. I was not ready this time and flew backwards against the wall with a cry. The lightening pinned me against the wall, rendering me helpless. I could not move, for the lightening held me back. 

Obi-Wan cast one look back at me, then turned back to Dooku. They fought hard, Obi-Wan trying his best to overcome Dooku. Dooku was greatly experienced in the arts of the lightsaber, I noted as I watched. His technique became more fiery and dangerous as I watched them fight. "Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem. Surely you can do better!" Dooku hissed at one interval. 

Don't let him get to you Obi-Wan. He is only trying to get you to use your anger. My mind whispered. I felt Obi-Wan's thanks as he pressed forward with new energy. But my breath caught in my throat as Dooku, attempted to stab Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan blocked it. Angrily, Dooku countered the blow, stabbing Obi-Wan's left shoulder. Obi-Wan cried out and clutched his arm, giving Dooku his chance. He stabbed Obi-Wan hard in the thigh and watched as Obi-Wan fell to the ground with satisfaction.

Angrily, I broke free of the lightening and rushed at Dooku. Dooku looked up with a wary look and moved to attack position. I attacked him furiously, angry at what he had done to Obi-Wan, angry with everything. He grinned evilly as he blocked my blows. "You see Elaina, what your anger can do for you? It can make you powerful." He hissed. I faltered, taking a step back, realizing what I'd done. "There is something else I never told you Elaina." Dooku said as we paced around each other. "Do you know why your Father left you, turned to the Dark Side?" I cocked my head to the side, my lightsaber at the ready. Dooku regarded my saber with calm esteem, then continued. "He met a man during his travels, who convinced him that his anger was the more effective weapon against his adversaries. _I_ told him, that he could be the greatest of all the Jedi were he to learn from my Master." He hissed.

I stepped back, shock paralyzing me. "_You_?" I whispered angrily. Dooku straightened proudly. 

"_I_." 

Angrily, I rushed at Dooku, my feelings flowing from my hands to my lightsaber. "You see! You can be great! Your gifts should be cultivated! A daughter of the Sith can rise to greater heights than the Jedi. And now, I will tell you what I told him." He ceased to pace and instead stood, gazing at me firmly. "You could be the greatest of all the Jedi, if you would learn from my Master." He hissed. Before I could rush towards him, my mind stopped me. He had destroyed my father. If I followed through with my feelings, he would destroy me. "Take your place at my side, at my Master's side, and accept the inheritance your Father has left you!" He hissed.

I slowly raised my eyes to look at him and lowered my lightsaber. "I will not fight you Dooku." I whispered, taking a step back. Dooku's eyes widened with surprise. 

"_Won't_? Bravery, Elaina? I've heard that can kill you." He said. I shook my head. 

"I won't." I said firmly. 

"You mean, you shall abandon this chance, this _opportunity_ to become great, and return to the Jedi?" He asked. I nodded slowly. He straightened and scoffed. "What makes you think they'll take you back once they learn of your betrayal." I ceased to step back and stared at him. "Yes, your betrayal." He stepped closer to me, his eyes on fire. "Your attraction to your companion will be your undoing, for surely, the Jedi will not allow you to stay with them if you continue to deny their teachings." 

I stared at him, thinking, understanding, knowing that this was true. "They will turn you out Elaina, reject you. You will be shunned if you wish to follow through with this." He hissed. I raised my head. 

"Obviously they will not." I murmured. 

"What?" Dooku asked, surprised. 

"They won't, because Qui-Gon knew that this was to come to pass." I whispered. 

"It will destroy you if you return to them." He warned. I smiled and shrugged. 

"Then I shall die happy." Dooku frowned and put forth his lightsaber. We quickly dove back into battle. He was an exhausting opponent and I very soon became fatigued. He grinned as he saw and felt the change. 

"You see, without your anger, you are no match for me." I ignored him and countered his blow wearily. "You will die here Elaina." He said triumphantly. Then I remembered something and smiled wistfully. 

"I'm afraid that you're wrong. I _won't_ die here." Dooku again frowned and his eyes became ablaze. 

"Why do you think such a foolish thought?" He asked. I shrugged and my smile grew broader. 

"I can see into the future Dooku, and I know for a _fact_, that _I will not die **here**_!" I said triumphantly. Dooku let out a roar of rage and stabbed before I could think.

A shudder went through my entire body as the saber slashed completely through my side. I fell to the floor and Dooku raised his hand with a sneer, using the Force to shove me up against Obi-Wan. I opened my eyes faintly and saw the angry fires once more kindled in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Don't." I whispered. Obi-Wan looked startled as I spoke. "Don't give in." I whispered, turning to look back to Dooku. Dooku shook his head slowly as he watched us. 

"Pathetic. And so it ends." I closed my eyes and turned my face against Obi-Wan as Dooku raised his lightsaber to slash into both of us. There was an angry cry and the crash of lightsaber against lightsaber. I opened my eyes and saw Dooku eyeing Anakin, who's saber was pressed against his own. "Brave of you boy, but foolish. I would've thought you'd learned your lesson." Dooku said regretfully. Anakin smiled cockily. 

"Well I am a slow learner." 

He quickly slashed against Dooku. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled, tossing his own lightsaber to Anakin. Anakin quickly caught it and used both against the Dark Lord. At that moment, I could not keep my eyes open. I was so tired. I closed my eyes, allowing the sleep to take over, when Obi-Wan shook me slightly. I winced at the pain in my side, but my eyes fluttered open. "Don't go to sleep Elaina." I cocked my head in confusion. "You might not wake up." He said worriedly. I chuckled softly and closed my eyes again. 

"I'll be fine." I whispered. But my eyes snapped open as a yell echoed throughout the chamber and in my mind. A moment later, Anakin was shoved back against Obi-Wan's leg, unconscious, his arm completely gone. I stared at his mutilated body in horror, then looked up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stared at his Padawan, his eyes wide with pain. Dooku shook his head, then stepped closer to us, once more raising his lightsaber.

A soft clicking in the hallway behind Dooku, attracted my attention. I gently raised my head, eyeing the small shadow that slowly filled the doorway. I lay back down in shock as Master Yoda's short form entered the room. Even Dooku looked surprised as he regarded the Jedi Master. He pursed his lips as Yoda put his hands on his cane. 

"Master Yoda"

"Count Dooku."

Though there was surprise in Dooku's voice, I was pleased to note the complete strength and disgust in the voice of my Master. Dooku noticed it as well, for he frowned as he gazed upon the Jedi Master. "You have interfered with our plans for the last time." He said slowly, raising his hand. A power tank fell from the wall, falling towards Yoda. Yoda easily deflected it. Another tank fell, quicker this time, but Yoda threw it away from him. 

"Powerful you have become Dooku. The dark side I sense in you." Yoda said quietly. 

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you, my old Master." Pursing his lips, Dooku caused several rocks to fall down on top of Yoda, but Yoda moved them away. Dooku then lifted his hand, letting forth Sith lightening. Again, Yoda deflected it, and again as Dooku flung it once more. Yoda chuckled softly. 

"Much to learn you still have."

Dooku frowned and put his hand down at last. "It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." He then removed his lightsaber and brandished it at Master Yoda. Yoda was not at all intimidated, but merely brought out his lightsaber and held it in attack position. My brain, though frazzled with the pain and worry that it was, tried hard think of the last time I'd seen Master Yoda fight. Then I realized. _I hadn't_. I remember having asked Obi-Wan about it. 

"Master Yoda rarely fights. He doesn't like to do it if he doesn't have to." Obi-Wan had said. "I don't even remember the last time I saw him fight." He had added. As I watched Master Yoda, I became dizzy as he jumped about, displaying such superior Jedi moves that I could barely believe that it was Master Yoda. 

Finally, Dooku began to look tired. He began to slash at empty air as Yoda jumped about around him. Finally, Dooku quickly drew back from Yoda as he spoke something to him. Dooku grinned and murmured. "This is just the beginning." With that, he turned, and with the Force, caused a large power cell to fall from the ceiling, directly above the three of us. Yoda threw down his lightsaber, calling upon the Force to lift the cell away from us. I wearily glanced up at Dooku as he escaped in his ship. By now, I could barely think. I did not even register where I was anymore, the pain was so intense. I tried to think, tried to breathe evenly, but it was close to impossible. I felt and heard the large tremor as the cell hit the ground only a few feet away from us, then heard Master Yoda's small sigh.

I struggled to hold on to consciousness, but I felt myself quickly slipping away as I heard Anakin gasp for breath. He was awake. He stood, then gazed down at where his arm had once been in horror. I felt Obi-Wan move beside me as he carefully got to his feet, supporting his Padawan. He grunted as he placed weight on his leg, but stood firm. Padmé was there now, holding Anakin gently. All I could feel now was the white hot pain that exuded from my side. I heard Master Yoda's voice, but did not see him. I could barely even _feel_ him. "Elaina, stand you must." He murmured gently. 

"I can't Master. Hurts." I whispered, trying to form a coherant thought. 

"Help you Obi-Wan will. Stand you must." He repeated firmly. 

"Obi-Wan's hurt." I whispered. 

"I can help you Elaina." Came Obi-Wan's insistant, but pained voice. 

I shook my head frantically, but could do nothing as Obi-Wan carefully brought me up by my arms. I leaned against him and he put his arm around my waist, trying hard not to touch my mangled side. 

"A day of infamy this is. Fear, pain, reign they do. Dark this day is." Yoda murmured as Obi-Wan lifted me into his arms, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

__

************************************************************************

Hey guys! So sorry for the long delay in a new chapter!! I've been particularly taken up with my Harry Potter story and almost forgot that I hadn't finished this. It's not done yet. There's about, maybe another chapter and an Epilogue. I think. :-) Thanks for all your guys' reviews though! I really appreciate it! And all you people who guessed the voices Elaina heard in the last chapter..........YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! :-) You guys are right, a REAL Star Wars buff would know that. Han and Leia. I'm having it be from "The Empire Strikes Back", though, rather than "Return of the Jedi". I think it was much more profound and touching in "Empire" than in "Jedi", that's all. Heck, it made ME cry! Don't know about the rest of you. ;-) Well hope you enjoyed this! And I'll try to stay on the ball with this! Thanks guys!

T.H.


	8. Entry 8

__

************************************************************************

****

Place: Jedi Temple Healing Quarters, Coruscant.

When I finally opened my eyes, my ears quickly perceived the low beeping and hum of machinary all around me. I glanced around, noticing the healing equipment, the droids all about the room. I winced, then sat up tentatively. The bacta had done its work well. There was only a slight pain in my side as I stood, then limped about the room. One of the droids beside my bed, gave a slight, metallic snort of surprise as I did so. 

"Master Solo, you need rest." He insisted, twisting his metallic body to try to arrest me as I grabbed my cloak from a chair. 

"I'm fine. I just want to walk around. Where is Anakin Skywalker being taken care of please?" I asked nonchalantly, ignoring the droid's protests completely.

"Master Solo, I must insist,"

"If you don't tell me where Anakin Skywalker is, I'll find him myself!" I snapped.

The droid snorted indignantly, but responded, 

"In room 234, Master Solo." 

Then he wheeled off, muttering to himself. I shook my head in exasperation and limped down the hall towards room 234. I opened the door to the room tentatively, and immediately, Anakin's form met my eyes. He was lying on his bed, covered with a thin sheet, machinery hooked up all about him, beeping steadily with every breath he took. His face was pale and discolored, his body limp. I walked up to him and gazed down at him. 

He was so peaceful now, so quiet. I could almost see the little boy that I'd grown up with on Tatooine as he slept. I stretched out a finger and touched a lock of his shorn blonde hair. I smiled gently, then my gaze flickered to his arm. His severed arm had been replaced with a gold mechno-arm, a crude thing, but suitable to its purposes. I winced, then tentatively reached out my hand and touched it.

I wish I hadn't done that. The cool exterior triggered a vision, one that began with a slow, rhythmic throbbing pain in my head, then my eyes adjusted to the dark room in my vision. Only two people stood inside this room, a soldier, and the man from my vision, the one dressed in black. He ran his hands over his dark mask and murmured, 

"I do not want the Emperor's prize damaged. We will test it, on Captain Solo." He said firmly. 

A shudder ran down my spine as the scene suddenly changed, the scene merging with another in a vibrant flash of light. Another room, but this one filled with sharp, piercing light, rather than dim shadow. Once more, the Dark Lord stood in the room, only this time with several soldiers, and there was another person there. A man was secured to a pole, his face tentative and worried, but still defiant. Before him were torture devices, ready and hot. I suddenl sensed the Dark Lord's thoughts, felt them and realized what was happening. That Dark Lord was a Sith, and that boy, that man, was my son. Han. 

The Sith lord raised his hand, and Han was lowered onto the torture devises. My head pounded in agony as Han began to scream, louder and louder. Dry sobs began to rack my body, but I barely noticed. 

My son. My beautiful son. What are they doing to you?

I stared at the Dark Lord who stood beside Han. I could see no emotion through the imposing mask that covered his face, but I could certainly feel it. His emotions confused me, as did the thoughts that exuded from his mind. His emotions were that of regret, a regret that he despised possessing. Then the thought that came to my mind was, 

****

He is so like Elaina. So spirited, so stubborn. It's a pity that this, 

Han screamed louder and the tears slid down my cheeks faster as I stared at both men, at my son, and at the Dark Lord. To my surprise, I felt the Dark Lord's emotions come to a climax of anger at the regret that overpowered his emotions. Han screamed louder. The pain exuding from both men were about to drive me mad. My son's physical and emotional pain, and the pure hate and anger that the Sith lord directed at himself. The Sith lord could not take it any more. As he strode quickly from the room, ignoring his soldiers' looks of surprise, I realized who he was, as his thoughts became clear to me. 

****

I will not do this! I cannot give into this, this FEELING that plagues me! Had Elaina only listened to me and had supported me, her son would not be made to suffer. But she paid for her mistakes. Elaina,

I stared at my son as Anakin's thoughts rushed through my mind. Anakin, my Anakin, was torturing, destroying my son. MY son. Han. 

"Han." I whispered, hoping that by some miracle, my son would hear me and would take comfort in my presence. 

But he continued to scream as the pain became intense, and the torture devices paralyzed his body with electrical shocks and numbing pain. I tried to look away, but could not. Light and darkness swirled together as the scene changed once more to the darkened room that I had first seen. 

Now Han stood on a metal partition, staring at a woman, that Princess that I had seen so many times in my visions. The Princess stared at Han with what I know recognized to be love. I hadn't seen love many times before, but due to my own experience with the emotion, I recognized it easier. Her deep brown eyes seemed to pulse with pain as she stared at Han, her emotions flowing from her like a river. I stared at Han, then stared at Anakin as he stared at Han, his emotions once more displaying themselves. 

****

This is for the best. This is for the Emperor. It is the boy's destiny. Why did it have to end this way, Elaina? Why couldn't you and Obi-Wan have simply LISTENED to me? Then this plague would not have fallen upon you.

They lowered my son into the pit below him. I felt him cry out as the metal was poured on him. I felt the Princess' inward cry of agony, heard the cry of the Wookie by her side. They took my son out, a lifeless carbonite block. I could not watch this. I _refused_ to watch this! I would not allow my son to be destroyed like this! This would not happen! 

****

This is the future. There is nothing you can do to stop it. My mind whispered. 

But no, always emotion is the future. Master Yoda says so. My heart insisted. 

****

This cannot be changed. The path to the Dark Side dominates the future. It is his destiny.

"Elaina, what are you doing out of bed?" 

I jolted as Anakin's tired voice resounded in my ears. I stared down at Anakin, who smiled up at me gently. I stared at him, at this boy, who would grow up to become the epitome of evil, who would track down and torture my son, for what reason I would never know. What else would he do in his dark future? How many others would he torture and kill? How many lives would he destroy and for what reason? What was the reason behind this madness that I saw? 

I looked down at him, wondering if I could ever think of him in the same way again. Then I realized, as I looked into his bright blue eyes, that he did not _know_ his future, he was ignorant. I could not shun him because of what _I_ knew. I reached down, held him gently in my arms, and whispered, 

"I love you Anakin Skywalker." 

__

************************************************************************

****

Place: Jedi Temple, Coruscant.

"Anakin, are you sure you can do this?" I asked him. 

I was sitting on Anakin's bed in his living quarters in the Jedi Temple as he gathered the few things he'd need to take with him on his journey to Naboo. Anakin smiled and shook his head. 

"I'll be fine, Elaina. You shouldn't worry like this. I've got an arm to help me out. I'm not helpless." He chided. I shrugged helplessly. 

"I'm sorry. I just, I worry about you." I said. Anakin eyed me resolutely. 

"Well, you shouldn't. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." He said firmly, picking up his cloak from the bed. 

He tried to slip it over his shoulders easily, but I quickly noticed that he was not as used to the mechno-arm as he had said he was. He twisted his shoulders, trying to get the cloak on his back, a frown stretched across his lips as he worked to place the cloak over him. I stood and gently slipped it over his arms and onto his back. I turned him around to face me. His head was cast downwards, as were his eyes, and I could sense the remorse in his thoughts, the acceptance that he had been wrong. 

"Thank you, Elaina. I guess I'm not as used to it as I thought." 

I smiled gently and placed my hand on his arm. 

"Don't ever hesitate to ask me for help, Anakin. I'll always be there for you." I said quietly.

Anakin picked up his transmitter and slipped it in his pocket, then cast a cocky smile in my direction.

"Just like you'll always be there for Obi-Wan?" 

I closed my eyes and shook my head in exasperation. When I opened them, his smile had faded and he was staring unmercifully at me. 

"Anakin,"

"I've sensed the change, Elaina. You've accepted what you believe is your destiny. I will follow mine." 

He then picked up his bag carefully with his uninjured arm and strode towards the door. 

"Anakin," I called out. 

He stopped impatiently in the doorway. There was nothing I could say or do that would change his mind. I had betrayed him, now he would betray me, and his Order. My insides churned angrily as I stared at him, hating myself for doing this, for turning against him, but feeling that I had no choice. 

"May the Force be with you, Anakin." I whispered. 

A softness passed over Anakin's face and he nodded. 

"May the Force be with you, 'Laina." 

Then he strode from the room, never looking back. I followed him into the hallway, closing the door behind me, then stood in the doorway as he walked down the hall, his gold fingers glinting in the sun that softly filtered through the windows of the Jedi Temple.

I had already said my good-byes to Padmé. She had come to see me many times since I had been placed under Med-Center supervision. I had tried to talk to her about Anakin, tried to ask her of her feelings, but whenever I brought it up, she became stony and silent. 

"What Anakin and I do, that is up to us." She had said quietly, never giving me a straight answer, therefore solidifying what I already knew would happen between them. 

I sighed as Anakin's tall figure left my sight. I knew what would happen next. Anakin and Padmé, the two would become one before the night was through. I don't know the last time that I've felt more terrible. 

"He'll be alright. I'm sure he will." Obi-Wan's voice held a tentative air, as if he was still not sure about his convictions. I shook my head and turned to him. He stood just beside me, his hands clasped behind him as he looked down at me.

"I don't think so. He's drifting away from us." I said firmly. 

Obi-Wan nodded and put an arm around my shoulders. 

"Come, let's go speak with Master Yoda and Master Windu. I want to speak with them about a certain matter." He said quietly. 

As we walked, I knew of what he wished to speak with them about. Partially, about Count Dooku, partially about our fate, that we had decided only a few nights ago.

Obi-Wan had come to me only a few days ago when I still rested in the Med-Center. He had smiled broadly, though I scolded him for coming and endangering his own wound to infection and stress. 

"My wounds will heal soon enough. Until they are fully healed, however, they shall have to put up with me, for I cannot forget my friends." His smile settled into a thoughtful line as he sat down in a chair beside my bed. "Elaina, I wish to speak with you on a tentative subject." 

I smiled broadly.

"I see. And what is this _tentative_ subject?" I asked, teasing him over his sober looks. A hint of a smile passed over his lips, but he did not allow it to grow. 

"You and I."

"Oh, I see."

"I think, I know that you feel the same as I, but we need to weigh things into account."

"And what things are those?"

"Well, we both understand how the other feels, we know that Qui-Gon wished it,"

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan slowly raised his eyes to lock with mine. There was fear resting there. That was something I rarely saw in Obi-Wan. I could depend on him to never be afraid, but now, he was frightened. But then again, now faced with this situation, so was I.

"Do we dare take the next step?" 

A thrill swelled in my chest without my being able to stop it. I couldn't help it. The life I lived forbade it, but my heart knew nothing of those rules any longer. My heart had harbored these feelings since my youth when I first met Obi-Wan. Back then, I knew nothing of these rules, forbidding this elusive feeling, love. I cannot deny that I was angry that these rules were imposed upon me, but at the same time, I felt guilt for feeling so. _Did_ we dare take the next step?

"Our life would be hard." I said quietly.

"Yes, it would. The two of us would have to work things out together, work out our missions. But perhaps the Masters would allow us to perform them together."

"That isn't the only factor. My visions. I do not want them to become taxing to you."

"They won't!"  


"I know you say that now, but you will want to know what they are. You are so curious, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan scoffed as if the very idea was ridiculous.

"I would be able to control myself."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"You would not press me if I did not wish to share my visions with you?"

"It would be hard, but it would not be out of curiosity, rather out of worry for your well-being. I don't wish you to suffer alone."

"But I must. It is not fair for me to impose it upon you, Obi-Wan. This and the permission of the Masters are the only things that block our way." 

Obi-Wan gazed at me for a long time, his lips in a thin line, thoughtfulness in his eyes. Finally, he dropped his head with a sigh, then lifted his head again and took my hand in his.

"I am willing to allow you to do as you will regarding your visions." 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan!" I threw my arms around him thankfully, relieved that he did not insist upon that matter. His arms slowly came around me and he held me close.

"Mind you, it won't be easy, but I'll live." He said resolutely. I pulled away from him, taking his face in my hands. 

"We'll survive. We will make this work." 

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head at my enthusiasm, though his own smile was shining brightly in his face.

"I don't see how we couldn't."

It was done. We were formally engaged. Now the only problem stood before us. An interview with the Masters. It was daunting. It was the thing I wanted to do least of all. I dreaded standing there in that circular room before Master Yoda to tell him of our betrayal of him. But there was no turning back.

"Come in, Obi-Wan. Good to see you it is. And Elaina! Good to see you on your feet it is." Master Yoda greeted us quietly as we stepped through the door. 

"Hello, Masters. It is good to see you again." Obi-Wan said with a smile. Master Windu nodded in my direction, a pleased smile on his face. 

"It is good to see you walking about again." He said. I smiled and nodded. 

"The Med-droids think that I've made a full recovery and the pain won't return unless I stress myself too soon." I said quietly. Master Windu smiled. 

"That is good news." 

"And now that Obi-Wan and Anakin are finally back on their feet, we're as good as new." I said with a shrug. The Masters nodded.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked out the windows of the room that looked out across Coruscant. I sensed his actions. He was waiting, perceiving how he should come about telling the Masters about us. 

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right." He said quietly, bringing up the subject that we had been summoned in order to discuss. At that, Yoda scoffed. 

"Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now." He said, wagging a short, green finger in our direction. 

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Master Windu added. Yoda nodded slowly. 

"I agree." He murmured. 

"Dooku has proved that he knows more than we think he does. He knew many things, claiming that Qui-Gon told him of them. We should not underestimate him." I said. Yoda and Windu nodded, accepting the knowledge.

"Where is your apprentice?" Master Windu asked Obi-Wan, changing the discussion to a somewhat lighter, less serious subject. Obi-Wan breathed deeply and nodded. 

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home." Then he stopped and smiled slightly at Master Windu. "I have to admit that without the army, it would not have been a victory." 

Master Windu and I were nodding our agreement when Yoda's grave voice filled the room. 

"Victory? Victory you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Clone Wars have." 

A shudder of foreboding went down my spine as I glanced at Obi-Wan. His eyes were now filled with apprehension at the prophecy. 

"Yes, Master. And many of us will die." He murmured. 

"Much more than that, Obi-Wan. If help we do not receive, wiped out we will be." Yoda countered. 

"I don't think it will come to that." Master Windu reasoned. 

"Unless firm we stay, and motivated the Chancellor remains, destroyed we will be." Yoda said firmly. 

"Surely, it will not come to that." Master Windu whispered to himself. 

"Master Yoda," I looked over at Obi-Wan as he suddenly spoke out. Yoda nodded slowly, acknowledging him. "Master Yoda, with current events, I wish to speak to you of an action I wish to perform." 

Obi-Wan now looked nervous, where he had looked confident before.

Master Yoda frowned. "Yes. Information you wish to pass to me?" Yoda asked. 

"Yes, Master. Master, I am going to marry Elaina." 

I felt his apprehension at his boldness and also at the information that he was speaking so blatantly to his Master. Master Windu looked shocked, but on Master Yoda's face, only a look of sadness rested there. 

"My young Jedi, going against your vows are you?" Yoda asked quietly. 

"Master Yoda, many Jedi have married each other and have survived. It is only when a Jedi marries an innocent citizen that dangers arise." Obi-Wan reasoned. 

"Breaking vows both ways it is." Yoda insisted. 

"But Master, there is a connection between us. Elaina could _never_ drive me to the Dark Side! More likely, it would be her dragging me back should it ever happen." Obi-Wan insisted stubbornly. Yoda shook his head. 

"Approve of this, I cannot." He said slowly. "The deepest commitment it takes for a Jedi to keep to his duties and keep the duties to the one he has married. Too hard for you it would be." He said.

"Master Yoda, I _am_ willing to face the trials." Obi-Wan said firmly. 

"As am I, Master." I said, stepping forward to stand beside Obi-Wan. 

"If approve this I do, the others, think you an exception to the rules, they will." Yoda said warily. 

"Master, we are willing to face the trials, no matter what they may be. We are not afraid." Obi-Wan insisted. Yoda's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed as he waved his short finger towards us. 

"You will be." He murmured quietly. A shudder ran down my spine as I stared at Master Yoda, his mind fixed and firm. 

"You both say that you are willing to face the trials. Are you really?" Obi-Wan and I both looked to Master Windu as he spoke angrily. "Tell me Obi-Wan, do you know of the Jedi Masters Ratsa Que and Gria Louns?" He asked. Obi-Wan nodded, surprised by Windu's outburst. 

"Yes, they were both great leaders in the Republic." He said slowly. Master Windu's eyes flashed angrily.

"Yes. They ignored their vows to the Jedi Order and married in a time of war before the creation of the Republic. After the Republic was established, they were hated for bringing order to the galaxy by drifters and those opposed to the Republic.Gria Louns went on a mission alone, her husband having another duty to fulfill. She never returned. Ratsa Que went after her, then found her on the planet of Bicdin. They tortured her in front of him. He watched her die. He escaped and returned to us, but he was never the same." Master Windu said slowly and deliberately. 

"Heartbroken he was. Live alone he could not. The connection between them, broken it was. A great loss it was, for lose we did, not only Gria, but Ratsa as well." Yoda said quietly. "Lose you I do not wish to. In pain, I do not wish to see you. Clouded your futures are. Think if die, one of you should, would the one remaining be able to live alone?" Yoda asked, anxiety in his gaze. 

I immediately thought of my vision, the one of my death. How can I tell Obi-Wan that I shall die a young woman? I shall leave him alone. Would he go mad? Perhaps we should not do this. But Obi-Wan's comforting touch as he pressed his hand in mine, steadied me and my resolve. Obi-Wan would survive. He was strong.

"Master, I did not come to ask your permission, but to tell you of our decision." Obi-Wan said patiently. Master Windu mouth dropped slightly, then he hung his head and stared out the window. Yoda's eyebrows raised sadly and he dropped his head. 

"Behaving like Qui-Gon you are. Satisfied he should be." Yoda said gravely. 

"Qui-Gon approved of this. He foresaw something in the future that Elaina and I would have to face together. This was his doing." Obi-Wan said firmly. 

"If his doing this is, touched by his presence it is. Feel him, I do, his arrogance, his stubbornness. All come through you they do." Yoda murmured. 

Obi-Wan straightened suddenly, but he said nothing. He merely squeezed my hand tighter. Finally, he and I bowed to the Masters, and said no more as we left.

*************

"Do you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, take this woman, Elaina Solo, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her and keep her, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Obi-Wan smiled gently, his hands fixed firmly in mine. 

"I do." He winked as he breathed a sigh of relief. I returned it and looked to the proctor as he looked down upon me. 

"Do you, Elaina Solo, take this man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him and keep him, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part for as long as you both shall live?" 

This was it. A moment of truth. The vision of my death passed before my eyes, the vision of my tortured son as well. Was I willing to face the trials? To leave my husband in death? To leave my son to be tortured and tracked down by my childhood friend? 

__

Till death do you part. 

I would. 

"I do." I whispered. Obi-Wan smiled and pressed his forehead against my own. 

"I almost thought you weren't going to go through with it." He whispered. I grinned. 

"It would be ironic if I said no after you pledged your life to me wouldn't it?" I asked. Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head. 

"Don't even think it." He whispered.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

I glanced at Obi-Wan with a small smile. We had not dressed up for the occasion. We were dressed in simple Jedi robes. We were Jedi. Jedi we would remain throughout our lives, even if we were married. This was a sign of our insistance to continue to follow the way of the Jedi, though now, together as one. Obi-Wan smiled, leaned down and we kissed each other gently. The proctor smiled and departed as we did so. 

Slowly did we draw apart, both smiling as we did so. We both walked over to the balcony that overlooked the rest of the Jedi Temple and stood there, Obi-Wan holding my hand gently. He would be there for me always, until my time would come, and I would do the same for him. He was my husband. I would not leave him completely alone. I would always be there beside him, even after my death, for I don't think I could leave him even then. We did not care about wars or destruction. We had each other, and our love was a symbol that life would go on, no matter how hard, for our love had bloomed in adversity, and it would continue to do so for all time.

__

************************************************************************


	9. Epilogue

__

************************************************************************

****

Epilogue

The vision did not affect me the way many of my visions do. I simply jolted in my sleep, then awoke, the dull throbbing pain carrying over into my conscious mind. I slowly opened my eyes, breathing hard. I waited for Obi-Wan to speak. He always seemed to sense whenever I had a vision, even the slightest one. Therefore, I was not surprised when he shifted beside me. 

Much time has passed since the beginning of the Clone Wars, and the destruction is still continuing. Dooku continues to ravage the galaxy, bringing star systems with him in his wake. Many Jedi have died in the defense of the Republic. Every day, Anakin drifts farther and farther away from us. It was not long afterward that Obi-Wan and I found out about their marriage. They could not keep it a secret for long, for their union was quite obvious. 

_"Are you alright, Elaina?" Obi-Wan's quiet voice asked from beside me. _

I closed my eyes as the pain increased, combined with the breaking pain in my heart. Unbidden, tears came to my eyes as the vision ran over and over in my mind. 

How do you tell your husband that you have seen his death in its entirety? How do you tell him that he will live to be an old man long after you have died? How do you tell him that he will be slain by his old Apprentice, my childhood friend, for the sake of his own son, and for the sakes of the people I now know to be Anakin and Padmé's son and daughter? He will die for the son who does not even know him! It pains my heart to think of it. My son will not know his father. What will happen to us in these years to come? What terrors will plague us? How do you tell him, tell the one you love, that you know what will become of him? You do not.

"Obi-Wan, please hold me."

His strong arms quickly come around me, his chin pressing against my cheek gently, his breath stirring my hair. His touch is soothing, but it cannot erase the pain that rests in my soul. I turn and press my face against his chest, wishing that this moment could last forever, wishing that everything could just go away. All the hurt and the pain. If it would just go away, my husband would not die for my son, my son would be safe from harm. I do not care about my own life. I only wish for my husband and my son's lives to be spared. For now, there is peace, but at the same time foreboding. If we could live like this forever, I would be satisfied. But I know that this cannot be. 

Obi-Wan holds me, trying to take away the pain, and I rest against him, feeling the life Force within me stir gently. He is not very old, but his faint stirring is somewhat soothing to me. The only thing that destroys the pleasure is his fate that remains always present in my mind. 

I cannot tell Obi-Wan. He is happy in this moment too. I cannot destroy him with the knowledge that I hold. I would not wish this gift upon anyone, not even my worst enemies. Obi-Wan is happy. For now he has me and he feels the life Force that rests within me, our child. I wish that this 'gift' would simply go away. It is a curse upon my life, a curse upon the love that I have and cherish. If it would only go away.

"What happened, Elaina?"

"I can't tell you."

__

************************************************************************

****

A/N: So, it's done. *sniffle* Bit of a sad ending, eh? Well all things considering, the third one's gonna be even worse. Poor Elaina, Poor Obi-Wan. What the heck, poor Han too! And everybody else who's gonna be affected. Darn ol' Dooku and Palpatine AND Anakin. Ruining everything. And Han will never know. That's depressing. :-) You know what I like to think of though? You know how in this Epilogue, Elaina mourns the fact that her son will never know his father? Well, Obi-Wan would obviously know, correct? So whenever I've gotten done writing this stuff, I like to go back and watch "A New Hope". If you take this story into perspective, when Han is smarting off to Obi-Wan in the Cantina, it seems that there's a bit more than just patience in Obi-Wan's face as he looks at Han. Knowing, perhaps. But again, that's just if you take this story into perspective. And maybe I'm just imagining it because it's my story and I've got a very vivid imagination. What the heck? You guys watch that part and tell me if I'm crazy or not. :-) Just seems like there's this look on Obi-Wan's face whenever Han's smarting off. But again........could just be me and my overactive imagination. ;-)

Thank you guys SO much, all of you who reviewed! You all are awesome! I hope to be back for the third part of this, when the third film comes out of course. ;-) Can't wait to see how it's all resolved. Thanks you guys! It's been really fun!

T.H. 


End file.
